


Nie wszystko stracone

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Cas jest ćpunem, Croatoan, Dean jest dupkiem, Endverse, Gen, ale i tak się kochają, głównym bohaterem jest moja własna postać, przed wydarzeniami z The End
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy jego córka zostaje ranna, żyjący w postapokaliptycznym świecie Jeremy zabiera ją do obozu Chitaqua, by uratować jej życie. Wkrótce poznaje życie tamtejszych mieszkańców oraz dwóch nietypowych liderów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie wszystko stracone

Jeremy obudził się, gdy usłyszał ćwierkanie ptaka. Z początku myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył go siedzącego na parapecie i zwróconego w stronę wnętrza pokoju. Przedrzeźniacz rudy, rozpoznał po kolorze piórek. Dawno nie widział paka, który nie jest drapieżnikiem albo padlinożercą, tych było pełno na każdym kroku i z każdym dniem robiły się coraz bardziej zuchwałe.

Przedrzeźniacz zaczął dłubać w dziurach w drewnie, skąd wyciągał korniki. Był rozproszony. Jeremy obserwował go oceniając, czy uda mu się go złapać. Jeśli tak, Amy będzie miała co jeść.

Spojrzał na swoją córkę, która spała po drugiej stronie pokoju. Była jedyną osobą, która mu pozostała, wszystko co robił, robił dla niej i tylko dla niej. Był gotów nawet oddać za nią życie, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Wstał ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić córki i nie wystraszyć przedrzeźniacza. Broń z którą położył się spać wciąż trzymał w mocno zaciśniętych dłoniach, musiał być gotowy na każdą ewentualność. Amy, choć miała tylko dziesięć lat, też miała broń w pogotowiu. Nie podobało mu się, że musiał ją nauczyć strzelać w tak młodym wieku, ale nie miał wyboru. Odkąd rozprzestrzeniła się ta groźna zaraza, nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie. To było dwa lata temu, od tego czasu dużo się pozmieniało na świecie. Musieli się nauczyć jak teraz żyć, gdzie zdobyć żywność i wodę, oraz komu ufać, co zazwyczaj wiązało się z nie ufaniem nikomu.

Wcześniej była ich trójka, ale jego brat Ben został zabity miesiąc temu, gdy próbowali wykraść jedzenie innym ocalałym. Jemu udało się uciec i dotrzeć do Amy ze świeżym zapasem wody, a Bena postrzelili podczas ucieczki. Zawsze się spodziewali, że jeśli zginą, to przez Zarażonych, nie zwykłych ludzi. Przyszyło im zapłacić wysoką cenę za kilka butelek wody, którą szybko zużyli.

Woda pitna było naprawdę ciężko znaleźć. Jeziora i inne wody stojące niemal zawsze były skażone. Z rzekami było już lepiej, ale wciąż istniała szansa, że gdzieś w górnym jej biegu zabito Zarażonego i cała woda nie nadaje się do picia. Jedynie słona woda była bezpieczna, z jakiegoś powodu nie rozprzestrzeniała się w niej zaraza, dlatego ludzie w większości zamieszkiwali teraz wybrzeża. Jeremy zawsze miał przy sobie trochę soli, by w razie czego oczyścić wodę. Odparować z niej sól było łatwiej niż znaleźć czyste źródło.

O jedzenie było równie trudno, dlatego Jeremy bardzo chciał złapać tego przedrzeźniacza. Nie był za duży, ale przynajmniej świeży i dostarczy trochę energii.

Odkładając broń na bok, Jeremy na ugiętych kolanach zbliżył się do parapetu. Ptaszek był teraz odwrócony do niego plecami, ale na pewno wciąż miał lepszy refleks od niego. Musiał być sprytniejszy. Ostrożnie i bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę po kijek, który trzymał okno otwarte. Przedrzeźniacz zauważył ten ruch i wzbił się szybko do lotu. Nim okno opadło z hukiem, ptaszek był już na zewnątrz i odlatywał.

\- Cholera - przeklął i walnął pięścią w parapet. Był tak blisko, gdyby udało mu się zamknąć ptaka w mieszkaniu, byłoby go łatwiej złapać.

\- Tato? - Odwrócił się w stronę córki, która pomimo bycia zaspaną trzymała pistolet w ręce i była gotowa na ewentualny atak. - Co się stało?

\- Próbowałem złapać nam śniadanie - odpowiedział odchodząc od okna i podnosząc broń.

\- Znajdziemy coś innego - zapewniła. Czasami pocieszała go częściej niż on ją. Przed zarazą była bardzo dziecinna, z wielkimi marzeniami. Teraz była dojrzała i doświadczyła rzeczy, które zniszczyłyby niejedną osobę.

\- Lepiej zacznijmy. - Jeremy spojrzał na zegarek. Dopiero świtało, musieli znaleźć jedzenie na cały dzień i przenieść się w nowe miejsce. Nigdy nie zostawali zbyt długo w tej samej lokacji, by nie zwracać uwagi Zarażonych, wojska lub innych ocalałych. Tylko większe grupy mogły sobie pozwolić na stałą bazę, ale oni nie należeli do żadnej. Nie ufał innym ludziom, bał się zwłaszcza o Amy. Kto wie co ludzie mogliby jej zrobić.

Opuścili swoją kryjówkę i wyszli na ulicę, uprzednio się rozglądając. Teoretycznie nie powinno ich nawet być w tym mieście, to była strefa zamknięta przez wojsko, ale nikt jej nie pilnował, więc zdecydowali się tu zajrzeć. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę, nie spotkali na swojej drodze ani jednego Zarażonego, a i o bezpieczne miejsce do spania nie było trudno. Amy znalazła nawet działający odtwarzacz na kasety i teraz nosiła go przypięty do paska. Zeszłej nocy słuchała go przez dwie godziny nim zasnęła i Jeremy musiał go wyłączyć, by nie rozładował baterii.

Największym jednak znaleziskiem był samochód. Wszędzie na ulicy walały się porzucone wraki, zawsze wybebeszone i niezdatne do jazdy, ale ten jeden - jakiś stary pick-up ukryty w krzakach za jednym budynkiem wciąż działał i nawet miał w stacyjce kluczyki. Jeremy zabrał je wraz ze świecą z silnika i nosił je bezpieczne w swoim plecaku. Zamierzał użyć tego auta przy wyjeździe z miasta. Nie martwił się o poprzedniego właściciela - ślady krwi na drzwiach były wystarczającą wskazówką by sądzić, że już po niego nie wróci.

Razem z Amy przeszli kilka ulic nim weszli do kolejnego domu. Drzwi były wyważone, więc ktoś już wcześniej tu był, ale i tak weszli do środka. Zawsze była szansa na to, że ktoś coś przeoczył.

Budynek nie był w najlepszym stanie. Ze ścian złaziła farba i wszędzie walały się różne przedmioty porzucone przez mieszkańców. Para butów, przewrócone krzesło, rozbite lusterko, było tu wszystko, ale to co najcenniejsze już dawno zabrano.

Amy poszła na górę, a on przeszukał parter. Zaczął jak zwykle od kuchni, która była priorytetem podczas każdego przeszukiwania domów. Zaraza musiała zaskoczyć mieszkańców w trakcie robienia posiłku, bo patelnia wciąż stała na kuchence, a stół był zastawiony i gotowy, by przy nim zasiąść. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale oparł broń o blat i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Gdyby zapomnieć o tym, co widział na ulicy oraz korytarzu, mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że właśnie przygotował śniadanie dla Amy. Zjedliby, porozmawiali, a potem posłałby córkę do szkoły obiecując, że przyjedzie po nią później i razem pójdą na zakupy. Tak dawno tego nie robili, tak bardzo mu brakowało tej normalności. Teraz każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie, którą w każdej chwili mogli przegrać. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby Amy zginęła. Stracił już brata, nie mógł stracić i jej, nie przeżyłby tego. Była całym jego światem, żył tylko dla niej. Tylko dla niej wciąż wstawał z łóżka i nie strzelił sobie jeszcze w łeb.

Czasami było naprawdę ciężko żyć dalej. Nie rzadko chodził przez kilka dni głodny, bo wszystko co znalazł oddawał Amy. Jednego dnia omal przez to nie umarł. Gdyby nie dała mu do zjedzenia pudełka ciasteczek, które sam wcześniej dla niej znalazł, byłaby teraz sama. Na pewno jednak dałaby sobie radę. Była sprytną i rozsądną dziewczyną. Pewnie nawet znalazłaby jakąś grupkę ludzi i dołączyła do niej, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na przetrwanie. Nie zamierzał jednak tego sprawdzać w praktyce. Będzie ją ochraniał tak długo, aż starczy mu sił. Może kiedyś będzie jedną z osób, które odbudują ich cywilizację. O ile da się ją jeszcze odbudować.

Wstał od stołu z westchnieniem i znów zaczął szukać. Lodówka - co nie dziwne - okazała się całkowicie pusta, podobnie jak szafki. Znalazł tylko sól, co na pewno przyda się w przyszłości. Niedaleko widział rzekę, pojadą tam później i uzupełnią zapasy.

Z szafki pod zlewem wygrzebywał właśnie prawie pustą butelkę wybielaczu, gdy usłyszał krzyk Amy, a potem strzał. Zrywając się na nogi popędził na górę, wyobrażając i przygotowując się na najgorsze.

\- Amy! - zawołał. Drugie piętro było rozległe, nie wiedział gdzie szukać.

\- Tato!

Pobiegł za jej głosem, ale nim zdążył do niej dotrzeć, znów usłyszał jej krzyk, a potem jak coś uderza z łoskotem o ziemię na zewnątrz. Natychmiast zmienił kierunek i wybiegł z budynku, gdzie stanął twarzą w twarz z tym, co się stało. Amy leżała na ziemi nieprzytomna, krew powoli tworzyła wokół niej kałużę wyglądającą niczym aureola. Zaraz obok był też Zarażony, który musiał ją zaatakować. Wypadł razem z nią z okna, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej upadł prosto na pręt, który wystawał z chodnika, a który przebił go na wylot. Zarażony był martwy.

\- Amy! - Podbiegł do córki i sprawdził jej puls. Żyła, ale wiedział, że musi szybko zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Jeśli był tu jeden Zarażony, to mogło ich też być więcej. - Spokojnie skarbie, zaraz będziesz bezpieczna.

Choć obawiał się, że zrobi jej tym jeszcze większą krzywdę, podniósł Amy i zaczął biec w kierunku samochodu. Kawałek magnetofonu, który ucierpiał przy uderzeniu upadł za nimi na ziemię.

Musiał ją stąd zabrać i znaleźć pomoc. Biegnąc próbował sobie przypomnieć miejsca, w których Amy dostałaby opiekę medyczną. Na pewno wojsko miało medyka, ale nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się najbliższy oddział. Kojarzył jedynie obóz niedaleko Kansas City, o którym kiedyś opowiadał mu brat. Mówił, że mieszkają tam dobrzy ludzie, którzy na pewno mu pomogą.

Dobiegł do auta, posadził Amy na jednym z siedzeń, założył jej prowizoryczny opatrunek i bez zastanowienia pojechał w stronę Kansas City. Miał nadzieję, że starczy mu paliwa. Jeśli nie, zaniesie ją tam na rękach, nie pozwoli jej umrzeć, nie w taki sposób.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szeptał, choć nie mogła go słyszeć. - Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, obiecują, kochanie. Obiecuję.

Z każdą kolejną minutą jazdy, Jeremy denerwował się coraz bardziej. Amy nadal była nieprzytomna, ale wyglądało na to, że już nie krwawi. Bardzo jednak zbladła i to niepokoiło go najbardziej. Obawiał się, że nie zdąży.

Podróż okazała się dłuższa niż sądził, jechał cały dzień, nerwowo zerkając na Amy co kilka sekund. Zrobiło się ciemno, a światła w samochodzie ledwo działały, równie dobrze mógł jechać na ślepo. Gdy zobaczył przed sobą zamkniętą bramę, rozpłakał się z radości. Był na miejscu, wiedział to, gdzieś za ogrodzeniem paliło się światło, a to oznaczało, że byli tam ludzie.

Zatrzymał gwałtownie samochód i wysiadł, podbiegając do bramy. Zaczął w nią walić pięściami nie zważając na to, że jest zabezpieczona i rani mu ręce.

\- Hej! Pomóżcie mi, moja córka jest nieprzytomna! - krzyczał, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. - Błagam, otwórzcie! Potrzebujemy pomocy, ona może umrzeć!

W końcu dostrzegł ruch po drugiej stronie. Jakaś kobieta z karabinem na ramieniu wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i spojrzała na niego bez słowa.

\- Proszę, pomóż mi! - zwrócił się do niej. - Moja córka została ranna, cały dzień tutaj jechałem, może już być za późno! Nie jestem zarażonym, przysięgam!

Kobieta przyglądała mu się jeszcze chwilę nim odeszła, a Jeremy walnął w bramę jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas.

\- Zaraz wyważę tę bramę, jeśli nie otworzycie! - ostrzegł. Był zdesperowany, nie wiedział co robić. Amy mogła umrzeć w każdej chwili. Podbiegł szybko do samochodu i wyciągnął ją stamtąd. Trzymając ją w ramionach, kopnął w bramę. - Błagam, pomóżcie! Pomóżcie nam!

Nagle rozbłysły silne światła, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Były dwa i oba skierowane wprost na niego. Oślepiły go, ale to nic, przynajmniej wiedział, że go nie ignorują.

Wkrótce i brama została otworzona. Odsunął się nieco od niej, gdy z obozu wyszło pięć uzbrojonych osób. Jedną z nich była kobieta, którą widział wcześniej.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytała. Wszyscy kierowali lufy karabinów w ich stronę.

\- Moja córka jest ranna - wyjaśnił, choć wykrzyczał wszystko już wcześniej. - Zarażony wypchnął ją z okna, straciła przytomność, nie wiem co jej jest. Pomóżcie. Nie jesteśmy zarażeni.

Nie miał pojęcia, co pomogło im podjąć decyzję, jego zapłakana twarz, czy stan Amy, ale w końcu każdy z mieszkańców obozu opuścił broń, a ta kobieta skinęła głową do swoich ludzi.

\- Zabierzcie ją do szpitala - poleciła wskazując na Amy. Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł i dosłownie wyszarpał ją z rąk Jeremy'ego. - Samochód zaparkujcie wewnątrz.

\- Hej! - zawołał Jeremy za mężczyzną, który odebrał mu córkę, ale przed ruszeniem za nim powstrzymała go dłoń na piersi.

\- Nic jej nie będzie - obiecała kobieta przytrzymując go w miejscu, by nie pobiegł za córką. - Jestem Risa. Wchodź do środka, w nocy może być niebezpiecznie.

Wszystko mówiło mu, by biec za Amy. Co jak się obudzi i zobaczy wokół siebie obcych ludzi? Mogłaby spanikować, musiał być przy niej. Nie chciał jednak ryzykować i wolał posłuchać się Risy. Skoro go wpuściła, mogła go też wyrzucić, jeśli zacząłby sprawiać kłopoty.

Poprowadziła go nieco w głąb obozu dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed jakimś małym drewnianym budynkiem.

\- Oddaj mi broń - poleciła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ci nie ufamy. Nie chcemy, żebyś kogoś zastrzelił, zwłaszcza jeśli okażesz się Zarażonym.

Nie podobał mu się ten nakaz, ale doskonale go rozumiał. Gdyby do niego i Amy chciał się ktoś dołączyć, też odebrałby tej osobie broń.

Bez wykonywania żadnych gwałtownych ruchów oddał Risie cały arsenał, jaki miał przy sobie. Gdy podał jej nóż, zamiast go schować nagle zacięła go w rękę.

\- Co do kurwy?! - krzyknął i odsunął się od niej. Czyżby Ben się pomylił i mieszkańcy obozu nie byli jednak tacy dobrzy?

\- Do badań, potrzebna mi jak najświeższa - wyjaśniła Risa odchodząc w stronę szpitala. - Wejdź do środka i prześpij się. Rano się tobą zajmą.

Jeremy popatrzył za nią jeszcze chwilę po czym pozostawiając po sobie ślady krwi wszedł do domku, pod którym go zostawiła. Była tu pusta chata z pojedynczym materacem lezącym pod ścianą, bardzo brudnym i śmierdzącym, co dało się wyczuć nawet stojąc w progu. Sypiał jednak w gorszych warunkach, więc nie narzekał. Przynajmniej miał dach nad głową, a Amy opiekę medyczną.

Zmęczony wysiłkiem całego dnia, a także zamartwianiem się, Jeremy położył się na materacu i zasnął w kilka chwil, nie przejmując się krwawiącymi dłońmi. Rano obudziło go pukanie do drzwi, co bardzo go zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie respektował prywatność nowej osoby w obozie.

Jeremy wstał i otworzył, choć nie miał ochoty się z nikim widzieć. Chciał pójść do Amy i zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Może ten ktoś, kto pukał mógł go do niej zaprowadzić.

Za drzwiami stał mężczyzna, który sprawiał wrażenie bardzo nerwowego i niechlujnego. Miał ciemne blond włosy, splątaną brodę tego samego koloru i średni wzrost, sięgał Jeremy'emu do ramienia.

\- Um, cześć - przywitał się nieznajomy i poprawił okulary, które ledwo trzymały mu się na nosie.

\- Cześć - odparł Jeremy.

\- Risa powiedziała mi, że jesteś nowy. Zająłbym się tobą w nocy, ale byłem zmęczony. Rozumiesz.

\- W porządku.

\- O mój boże, co ci się stało w dłonie? - zapytał nagle mężczyzna.

Jeremy spojrzał na ręce i zauważył, że już nie krwawią, ale wygląda z nimi jakby uciekł z rzeźni. Albo kogoś zamordował.

\- Zraniłem się przy dobijaniu się do bramy - wyjaśnił.

\- Ktoś musi to obejrzeć. Zaraz pójdziemy do szpitala. Jest tam też twoja córka, prawda?

\- Tak, co z nią?

\- Jestem pewien, że nic jej nie jest - zapewnił mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Chodź, oprowadzę cię. Jak ci na imię?

\- Jeremy.

\- Miło cię poznać, Jeremy. Jestem Chuck. Witam w obozie Chitaqua.

\- Uścisnąłbym ci dłoń, ale...

\- W porządku - zapewnił go Chuck. - Bardzo bolą?

\- Nawet nie czuję bólu.

Kilka razy zacisnął dłonie w pięść, co powinno zaboleć, ale tak się nie stało, choć rany się otworzyły i znów pociekła z nich krew. Wciąż musiał być w szoku po wypadku Amy, skoro nic nie czuł.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli jak najszybciej zabrać cię do szpitala.

Przytaknął, ale mało go obchodziły własne ręce. Chciał tam iść tylko po to, by zobaczyć córkę.

\- Prowadź.

Przeszli pomiędzy małymi chatkami, w których jak powiedział Chuck mieszkali inni obecni w obozie. Przy jednym z domków Jeremy zauważył dwie dziewczynki mniej więcej w wieku Amy, bawiły się jakimiś szmacianymi lalkami. Wyglądałoby to jak typowa scenka z przedmieścia gdyby nie to, że obok siedziała kobieta czyszcząca właśnie karabin. Widok innych dzieci go ucieszył, gdy jego własna córka wyzdrowieje, może wreszcie będzie mogła się zachowywać jak to robiła przed zarazą. Zbyt długo musiała być jak dorosła, zasłużyła na odpoczynek.

\- Tam są latryny, a tutaj jest stołówka. - Chuck wskazał na wielki budynek stojący blisko domków i przyczep mieszkaniowych. Jako jedyny miał komin, ale nie wydobywał się z niego żaden dym. - To jeden z trzech budynków, które mają doprowadzoną wodę i prąd. Drugim jest szpital, a trzecim dom lidera.

Pierwszy raz ktoś tu wspomniał o przywódcy, ale bardziej go teraz zainteresowała woda.

\- Macie tu system kanalizacji? - zapytał. Słyszał już o paru obozach ocaleńców, ale nigdy o tym, że mieli stały dopływ wody.

\- Kiedyś tu był obóz kempingowy. Budynek, w którym znajduje się teraz stołówka, był kiedyś używany w tym samym celu co teraz. Wystarczyło tylko nieco zmienić kierunek rur. Mamy u siebie hydraulika i paru silnych chłopców. Pociągnęli rurociąg do rzeki znajdującej się nieopodal, zamontowali filtry oczyszczające wodę i voila! Mamy też studnię dla reszty ludzi, każdemu przysługuje jedno wiadro wody dziennie.

\- Mnie też?

\- Tak, tylko muszę cię zarejestrować. Ale najpierw połatajmy ci ręce, a jak już będziesz mieć całą dokumentację, to możesz coś zjeść, akurat będzie śniadanie. Jemy wszyscy razem, żeby zacieśniać więzy.

Jeremy był pod wrażeniem, nigdy nie widział tak sprawnie działającego obozu. Nie zatrzymywał się w jakichś długo, zawsze tylko zakradał się do środka, by wykraść zapasy, ale skoro w ogóle był w stanie to zrobić, to oznaczało, że mieszkający tam ludzie to idioci. A tutaj? Tutaj jeśli nawet udałoby mu się wślizgnąć, to pewnie miałby problem z wyjściem. Płot był wysoki i zabezpieczony drutami kolczastymi, a po całym obwodzie poruszali się uzbrojeni strażnicy. Nie wspominając o reflektorach, które były gotowe w każdej chwili oślepić intruza. No i była jeszcze ta cała dokumentacja niczym w jakiejś jednostce wojskowej. Ktoś, kto założył ten obóz był prawdziwym geniuszem, miał nadzieję, że niedługo go spotka.

Ruszyli dalej, mijając po drodze kolejnych ludzi. O dziwo nikt nie wyglądał na cywila, nawet kobiety. Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że trafił na bazę wojskową, w której nikt po prostu nie nosił mundurów.

\- Tam jest studnia - opisywał dalej Chuck, gdy wyszli spomiędzy domków. Jeremy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zauważył przed studnią sznureczek ludzi. Przy kołowrotku stał jeden facet, który odznaczał coś na jakiejś kartce, zapewne tożsamość. Zaraz za nim stał drugi, uzbrojony w karabin. Bardzo poważnie traktowali tu zasadę jednego wiadra na dzień. - A tutaj jest już szpital.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy zobaczył budynek oznaczony na drzwiach niewielkim czerwonym krzyżem. To tu była Amy i tam właśnie prowadził go Chuck, który otworzył przed nim drzwi.

Szpital był większy od stołówki i od razu zauważył, że jest podzielony na kilka pomieszczeń, bo w głównym znajdowały się dwoje drzwi.

\- Mogę zobaczyć Amy? - zapytał. Już obliczał w myślach ile czasu mu zajmie nim dopadnie którychś drzwi, by dostać się do córki.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Chuck uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco. - Przepraszam, ale takie są zasady, musisz najpierw być zarejestrowany żeby dostać się do sali z chorymi. Albo poważnie ranny.

\- Co to za głupi przepis?

\- Lider nie chce, by do środka dostał się ktoś niepożądany. Otrzymasz pomoc bez problemu, ale nie zobaczysz rannych.

\- Załatwmy to szybko, chcę zobaczyć Amy.

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilkę.

Chuck podszedł do jednych drzwi i przeszedł przez nie. Jeremy zauważył, że znajduje się za nimi krótki korytarz zwieńczony kolejnymi drzwiami, przy których stał następny strażnik z bronią. Nie czekając na powrót swojego przewodnika podszedł do drugich drzwi, ale te były już zamknięte. Zawiedziony oparła się o nie i czekał zastanawiając się, za którymi jest Amy i kiedy pozwolą mu się z nią zobaczyć. Co jeśli powodem, dla którego nie chcieli go wpuścić było to, że już nie żyła i teraz próbowali to przed nim ukryć? Nie, nie mógł być tak pesymistyczny, na pewno chodziło tylko o bezpieczeństwo pacjentów, nic więcej. W końcu czemu mieszkających tu ludzi miałoby obchodzić, czy wieści o śmierci córki zostaną mu przekazane jak najdelikatniej? Choć Chuck wydawał mu się być w porządku facetem, bardzo zaangażowanym w tę sprawę. Risa - może ona była liderem? - też nie sprawiała wrażenia złej, ale przy spotkaniu wydawała się być mniej przejęta nim i stanem Amy niż kancelista, którego funkcję jak mniemał sprawował właśnie Chuck.

Czekał kilka minut nim w końcu wyszedł do niego lekarz w charakterystycznym białym kitlu. Był to mężczyzna co najmniej pięćdziesięcioletni i wyraźnie zmęczony życiem. Miał na twarzy trochę zmarszczek, a włosy całkiem siwe. Mimo to w jego oczach było coś ciepłego, troska, którą rzadko można było doświadczyć w tych czasach. Zaraz za nim podążał Chuck.

\- Zobaczmy twoje dłonie - powiedział podchodząc do Jeremy'ego, który wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. - Jestem doktor Pierce. Co dokładnie się z nimi stało?

\- Próbowałem się dostać do waszego obozu - wyjaśnił.

Doktor Pierce obejrzał dokładnie wszystkie rany, mruknął coś i po chwili podszedł do drugich drzwi, które otworzył kluczem.

\- Proszę za mną, zaraz oczyszczę rany i zabandażuję.

\- Nie potrzeba szwów?

\- Na szczęście nie, wszystko zagoi się w kilka dni. O ile będzie pan uważał.

\- Mam na imię Jeremy - przedstawił się. Nie lubił, gdy mówiono na niego "pan".

\- Zwracam się po imieniu tylko do lidera, a i to dlatego, że zagroził do mnie nie przychodzić z żadnymi ranami, jeśli jeszcze raz powiem do niego "pan". - Razem z doktorem przeszli do drugiego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na standardowy gabinet lekarski. Była tu leżanka, parawan, szafka z zapasami i kilka przyrządów medycznych. Nic dziwnego, że pokój był zamknięty na klucz.

\- Lider to chyba ostra sztuka, co? - Miał już pewność, że liderem nie jest Risa, bo doktor mówił o nim jak o mężczyźnie.

\- Jeszcze jaka. - Pierce podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął ze środka kilka opatrunków. - Proszę przemyć dłonie pod kranem, to je zabandażuję.

\- Nie mam pan środka odkażającego? - zdziwił się.

\- Mam go zużywać na coś takiego? Niech pan mnie nie rozśmiesza, wystarczy czysta woda, przeżyje pan.

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że coś takiego przemywa się wodą utlenioną, ale przecież nie był lekarzem, więc nie będzie się kłócił. Posłusznie obmył ręce pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, której nie widział od kilku tygodni. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz brał porządną kąpiel.

Po umyciu rąk podszedł do doktora. Siedział na małym stołku przy leżance, którą poklepał ręką.

\- Niech pan siada - nakazał. Jeremy bez słowa wykonał polecenie, a doktor Pierce szybko i sprawnie zaczął pracę, nie będąc przy tym ani trochę delikatnym. - Gotowe, może pan iść.

Ledwo się zdążył obejrzeć, a on i Chuck byli już znowu przy drzwiach wejściowych, a doktor zamykał gabinet.

\- Doktorze?

\- O co chodzi?

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć moją córkę? - Wiedział już, że nie, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować?

\- Tę dziewczynkę, którą przyniesiono w nocy? - Jeremy przytaknął. - Proszę załatwić wszystkie formalności i wtedy wrócić. Do zobaczenia.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale i tak poczuł zawód. Może powinien spróbować wtargnąć siłą do pomieszczenia, którego pilnował strażnik? Była duża szansa, że by go nie zastrzelił.

\- Chodźmy teraz do mnie - powiedział Chuck i złapał go za ramię. - Szybko się uwinę i napiszę zezwolenie na wpuszczenie cię do szpitala. Od jutra, gdy rozdam nowy spis mieszkańców będziesz już mógł wchodzić bez przeszkód.

Chuck mieszkał blisko wejścia do obozu, zaraz przy obszernym garażu, który zamknięto na cztery spusty. W środku zapewne znajdował się pick up, którym tu przyjechali. Wątpił, że jeszcze go kiedyś odzyska jeśli zdecyduje się zabrać Amy z obozu. Samochody były cenne, nie tak cenne jak woda, ale jednak cenne. Ten kto miał auto, miał też większe szanse na przeżycie.

U kancelisty nie było dużo rzeczy, małe łóżko wciśnięte w kąt, biurko i szuflady na dokumenty prosto z jakiegoś biurowca. Chuck podszedł do jednej i chwilę w niej pogrzebał aż w końcu wyciągnął ze środka teczkę, którą rzucił na biurko.

\- Nie wstydź się, siadaj - powiedział do Jeremy'ego i sam usiadł za biurkiem.

Jeremy niepewnie usiadł na wolnym krześle i obserwował. Chuck włożył papier do maszyny i zaczął umiejętnie na niej pisać nawet nie patrząc co wciska. Po chwil w domku rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwonka maszyny i mężczyzna przesunął ją, by zacząć pisać od następnego wiersza.

\- Jeremy tak? - zapytał, nadal coś wstukując. - A jak na nazwisko?

\- Fidzgeralt.

\- Córka?

\- Uh, Amy.

Chuck pisał coś przez chwilę nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Jeremy przez chwilę poczuł się jak w zwyczajnym biurze bez postapokaliptycznej rzeczywistości.

\- Czym się zajmowałeś przed zarazą?

\- Uh, byłem cieślą.

\- Świetnie, przydasz się przy budowie nowych domów. Chcemy rozbudować obóz. Jak dobrze posługujesz się bronią?

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze czasami nie wystarcza na Zarażonych.

\- Przeżyłem dwa lata, myślę, że świetnie sobie radze z bronią. - Za kogo Chuck go miał? Za amatora? Gdyby nie umiał strzelać już dawno wąchałby kwiatki od spodu.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Trochę trwało zapisanie kolejnych informacji. - A co z Amy? Umie coś specjalnego? Wiesz, każdy musi tu pracować, nawet dzieci.

\- Umie gotować.

\- Kucharzy mamy w nadmiarze, coś jeszcze?

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Ma dość siły, by zająć się mężczyzną?

\- Co powiedziałeś?

W jego głowie od razu zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Chyba nie wykorzystywali tu dzieci jako prostytutki? Jasne, czasy ciężkie, ale Amy miała tylko jedenaście lat, do cholery! Nie zamierzał pozwolić nikomu jej tknąć, nawet jeśli miałoby to skutkować wykopaniem z obozu.

\- Oh, wybacz, źle to zabrzmiało - uspokoił go szybko Chuck, gdy on też zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział. - Chodziło mi to, czy potrafiłaby się zaopiekować pewnym staruszkiem, który tu mieszka? Jest na wózku, niewiele może zrobić sam, ale jest dosyć ciężki. Na pewno nie chodziło mi o nic... z tych rzeczy. Lider wykastrowałby każdego, kto choćby spróbowałby tknąć kogoś w niewłaściwy sposób, czy to kobietę czy mężczyznę.

Jeremy odetchnął z ulgą, ale postanowił mieć na oku każdego faceta w tym obozie, łącznie z tym tajemniczym liderem. Im więcej o nim słyszał tym mniejszą miał ochotę na spotkanie z nim. Wydawał się rządzić wszystkimi twardą ręką.

\- Na razie i tak niewiele może zrobić - odparł.

\- Ale jak wyzdrowieje będzie musiała pracować. No nic, znajdziemy coś dla niej, kiedy przyjdzie czas. A co do ciebie, to na razie dostaniesz do ręki piłę i pomożesz przy budowie. Później może przeniesiemy cię do patrolowania obozu, ale to jak lider się zgodzi. Na razie nie ufamy ci na tyle, by dać ci karabin. - Chuck przerwał na chwilę pisanie i spojrzał na zegarek. - Śniadanie się już zaczęło, jest zawsze o szóstej. O drugiej po południu jest obiad, a o ósmej wieczorem kolacja. Jedzenie jest wydawane po podaniu nazwiska, no chyba że kucharze cię poznają. Jeśli nie odbierzesz jedzenia w odpowiednim czasie, to przepada, nie dostaniesz go później. Nawet nie myśl o ukradnięciu czegoś z ogrodu. Nie hodujemy tam wiele, ale to niezły łup dla złodzieja. To samo tyczy się królików. Masz pół godziny na odebranie posiłku na stołówce i pamiętaj, wszyscy jedzą tam. Tylko lider je u siebie.

\- Pewnie dostaje więcej żarcia, co?

Zawsze tak jest, ten u władzy dostaje najwięcej podczas gdy wszyscy niżej głodują.

\- Lider żywi się tak jak wszyscy. Więcej dostają tylko ci, którzy wybierają się po zapasy. Jedzą wtedy posiłek pełen węglowodanów, jak sportowcy. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz więcej, to możesz spróbować handlu wymiennego, ale to raczej tyczy się alkoholu czy papierosów, jedzenie mało kto wymienia nawet jeśli znajdzie coś podczas samodzielnej wyprawy, na którą każdy może sobie w każdej chwili pójść.

\- Czyli mogę stąd wyjść kiedy tylko chcę? - Znowu był zdumiony.

\- Jasne. Jeśli nie wrócisz w ciągu tygodnia, twoje rzeczy zostają rozdane innym, więc jeśli nie umrzesz, to raczej nie przekraczaj tygodnia nieobecności - wyjaśnił uprzejmie. - Żebym nie zapomniał, czy twoja córka ma miesiączki?

\- Co to za pytanie?

\- Podpaski i tampony nawet przed apokalipsą były drogie, musimy nimi ostrożnie gospodarować. Tak samo jest z papierem toaletowym. Uwierz mi, nie zadawałbym tego pytania, gdybym nie musiał. Nie bardzo mnie interesuje menstruacja kobiet.

\- Amy nie miesiączkuje.

\- Jak zacznie niech się do mnie zgłosi, dam jej podpaskę lub dwie. - Chuck wyjął kartkę z maszyny i schował ją do teczki, a potem nabazgrał coś szybko na stronie wyrwanej z małego notesu. - Dzięki temu wejdziesz do szpitala. Jesteś teraz oficjalnie członkiem obozu, gratulację.

\- Dzięki - powiedział i odebrał kartkę.

\- Idź zobaczyć córkę. Ja napiszę jeszcze jej dokumentację.

Wreszcie zobaczy Amy. Zaciskając mocno palce na kartce, aby na pewno jej nie zgubić, wyszedł z domku Chucka i wrócił do szpitala. Tym razem przeszedł przez drzwi, za którymi był strażnik. Mężczyzna od razu rozpoznał, że jest tu obcy i wycelował w niego broń.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał oschle. Palec miał na spuście, był gotowy strzelić.

\- Mam pozwolenie od Chucka - powiedział Jeremy i z uniesionymi rękoma podszedł bliżej.

Strażnik wyrwał mu kartkę i przeczytał ją szybko, by zaraz potem opuścić broń.

\- W porządku, możesz przejść.

Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, który mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni spodni. Gdy tylko droga była wolna, Jeremy przecisnął się do środka nim strażnik zdążył otworzyć drzwi do końca. Znalazł się w obszernym pomieszczeniu pełnym łóżek stojących za parawanami i dużo bardziej zaawansowanego sprzętu medycznego niż w tamtym małym gabinecie, dostrzegł nawet jeden respirator. Nigdzie nie widział lekarstw, ale na końcu sali zauważył jeszcze jedne drzwi zamknięte na kłódkę. Na pewno tam były leki. Zaraz przy drzwiach stało biurko, przy którym siedział doktor Pierce i jakiś inny, młodszy od niego mężczyzna w kitlu oraz jedna kobieta, prawdopodobnie w wieku doktora. Nad ich głowami znajdowała się mapa regionu, na której zaznaczono coś czerwonymi iksami. Jeremy nie przyglądał się temu długo, bo wciąż nie zobaczył Amy.

\- To znowu pan - odezwał się Doktor Pierce. - Widzę, że dostał pan już pozwolenie.

\- Chcę zobaczyć moją córkę - zażądał. Tym razem nie da się spławić, nie kiedy był już w środku.

\- Stacy pana zaprowadzi, ja i doktor Webb jesteśmy zajęci.

\- Proszę za mną - powiedziała Stacy i ruszyła pomiędzy parawany. Niektóre były zasłonięte, inne nie, widać więc było puste łóżka. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed ostatnim i Jeremy nie czekał na pozwolenie. Odsłonił parawan i wreszcie zobaczył Amy - nieprzytomną, bladą i wyglądającą tak słabo. Natychmiast do niej podszedł i uklęknął przy jej łóżku. Dotknął jej twarzy, próbując ją obudzić, ale nawet lekkie poklepywanie nic nie dawało.

\- Co jej jest? - zapytał ze łzami w oczach. Myślał, że skoro już tutaj jest, to wszystko będzie z nią dobrze.

\- Uszkodzenie mózgu, zwiększone ciśnienie śródczaszkowe. Doktor Pierce nie ma leków na jego obniżenie, więc wywiercił w głowie mały otwór, by spuścić nieco pary - wyjaśniła Stacy. - Teraz mała jest w śpiączce, ale powinna się obudzić za kilka dni.

\- Czyli przeżyje?

\- Na pewno, proszę się nie martwić. - Stacu uśmiechnęła się do niego i zostawiła samego z córką.

Jeremy nie wiedział jak dużo czasu będzie mógł tu spędzić zanim znajdą mu coś do roboty, dlatego postanowił się tym nacieszyć, póki jeszcze mógł. Złapał Amy za rękę, pogłaskał po obandażowanej głowie, wyszeptał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się rozpłakał. Czuł się taki bezsilny mogąc tylko trzymać jej dłoń. Chciałby móc zrobić coś więcej, ale to nie było możliwe. Nie powinien był pozwolić iść jej samej, wtedy to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. To była jego wina.

Nie spędził z córką dużo czasu. Wkrótce przyszedł Chuck i powiedział mu, że jest potrzebny przy budowie.

\- Możesz ją odwiedzić po kolacji - obiecał mu, gdy szli na miejsce. - Niestety nie możesz spać w szpitalu, ale chatka w której spałeś dziś w nocy jest do twojej dyspozycji. Przenieśliśmy tam twoje rzeczy z ciężarówki i niedługo powinny się tam też znaleźć rzeczy, które Amy miała przy sobie.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Chuck zatrzymał się przed miejscem budowy. - To tutaj, chłopaki powiedzą ci, co masz robić. Powodzenia.

Resztę dnia Jeremy spędził piłując deski i wbijając w nie gwoździe. To była ciężka praca, w dodatku inni pracujący przy budowie patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, ale przynajmniej to wszystko odwróciło na chwilę jego uwagę od Amy. Miał krótką przerwę na obiad, który składał się z zawartości jakiejś konserwy i małego kawałka mięsa, zapewne z wyhodowanego tutaj królika. Było tego więcej niż ostatnio jadał, dlatego nie był w stanie zjeść wszystkiego i nie zwymiotować. Oddał resztki kobiecie, która jadła obok niego.

Po obiedzie wrócił na budowę i pracował tam aż do kolacji, która była już znacznie skromniejsza. Kawałek chleba, połówka pomidora i szklanka wody. Po tym posiłku nie było już nic do roboty, Jeremy skorzystał więc z okazji i odwiedził Amy. Nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego czasu, nadal była blada i nieprzytomna, co mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień Stacy go niepokoiło.

Siedząc tak przy córce odkrył, że lekarze śpią za tymi zamkniętymi na kłódkę drzwiami, jeden z nich poszedł tam około dziewiątej. Krótko potem doktor Pierce wygonił go ze szpitala, wrócił więc do siebie. Powitał go znów ten sam materac co zeszłej nocy, ale teraz leżała na nim jego torba oraz ubrania Amy i jej odtwarzacz.

Zmęczony usiadł obok i wziął go do ręki, próbując włączyć, był jednak zbyt uszkodzony i popękany, w słuchawkach nie leciała żadna muzyka. Spędził co najmniej godzinę usiłując go naprawić nim w końcu ogarnął go sen.

Następnego dnia Chuck oprowadził go po reszcie obozu. Wreszcie na własne oczy zobaczył ogródek z warzywami i hodowlę królików. Pokazany mu też został magazyn, ale oczywiście nie miał do niego klucza, więc na nic mu się ta informacja przydała. Następny był generator prądu i warsztat, który jednak nie był do niczego używany. W środku znajdowało się łóżko, ale chyba dawno nikt na nim nie spał. Nieopodal, zaraz przy ogrodzeniu znajdował się też wrak starego Chevroleta, który widział już lepsze czasy.

Gdy Jeremy zapytał Chucka, czemu mu to wszystko pokazuje, Chuck wyjaśnił, że musi znać rozkład obozu, bo przyda mu się to podczas patroli.

Na dostanie właśnie tej roboty nie musiał długo czekać. Już czwartego dnia pobytu dali mu do ręki karabin i kazali w nocy pilnować. Tuż przed wartą odwiedził jeszcze Amy. To już była rutyna, zachodził do niej każdego ranka i wieczora. Póki co niewiele się poprawiało, ale nie przestawał mieć nadziei.

W ciągu tych czterech dni ani razu nie spotkał lidera i nie wiedział, czy się z tego cieszyć, czy nie. Nie pytał o to Chucka, bo ten wydawał się być ciągle zabiegany. On sam też miał dość zajęć, by zapomnieć na cały dzień o przywódcy, ale gdy kładł się wieczorem i naprawiał magnetofon, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać nad tym, czemu jeszcze tak ważnej osoby nie spotkał. Zdążył już zapamiętać większość twarzy mieszkańców, z kilkoma osobami nawiązał już nawet jakąś znajomość. Próbował w niektórych rozpoznać lidera, ale żaden z facetów nie wyglądał na takiego, co to wszystko zaplanował.

Patrolowanie przebiegało spokojnie. Chodził blisko ogrodzenia i wypatrywał za nim wrogów, co było trudne, bo nie miał do dyspozycji żadnej latarki, musiał polegać na samych oczach, ale nic nie zapowiadało, że zaraz ma nastąpić jakiś atak, noc był spokojna.

Skończył okrążać obóz po raz trzeci, zaczął już czwarte okrążenie. Minął bramę, swój domek i dotarł do wschodniego ogrodzenia obozu, przy którym znajdował się jeden z większych domów. W całym obozie były ich tylko dwa, drugi był bardziej na północy. Przy tym, przy którym był aktualnie, znajdował się ogródek i króliki, których o dziwo nikt nie pilnował. Trochę go to dziwiło, ale wyszedł z założenie, że warzywa i zwierzęta są dokładnie liczone, i jeśli jakieś zniknie, to na pewno będzie o tym wiadomo.

\- Patrzysz czasem w gwiazdy?

Jeremy odwrócił się szybko w stronę źródła głosu, nie dając po sobie poznać, że go to przestraszyło. Nie zobaczył jednak przed sobą nikogo tylko ścianę domu.

\- Jestem na górze.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę dachu, celując tam także z broni. Zaraz na krawędzi dachu leżał jakiś mężczyzna ubrany wyłącznie w przetarte dżinsy i patrzył w niebo. Spomiędzy jego ust wystawał papieros, który tlił się niemal niezauważalnie w panujących ciemnościach. Jeremy nie mógł zobaczyć dużo więcej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś intruzem, bo musiałbym cię zastrzelić - powiedział i opuścił broń. Facet nie wyglądał na groźnego.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, wziął papierosa do ręki i wydmuchał z ust dym. Po chwili na dachu zapaliło się światło, nieznajomy postawił na krawędzi lampę naftową, która umożliwiła Jeremy'emu lepsze przyjrzenie się jego twarzy. Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo był wyciągnięty na dachu, facet był raczej wysoki, o ciemnych włosach i z zarostem na twarzy. Gdy obrócił głowę, jego wzrok był nieco nieobecny.

\- Bez obaw, mieszkam tu - powiedział mężczyzna i poklepał dom, na którym siedział. - Chcesz?

Jeremy skrzywił się widząc wyciągniętego w jego stronę papierosa.

\- Nie dziękuję.

\- Twoja strata.

\- Co robisz tam na górze?

\- Oglądam gwiazdy - odparł i zaciągnął się. - Są takie piękne i potężne. I tak daleko. Chciałbym być gwiazdą, ale upadłe gwiazdy nie wracają.

Jeśli wcześniej miał problem ze stwierdzeniem tego, czy facet bredzi, teraz nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Wyglądało na to, że papieros, to wcale nie papieros tylko skręt.

\- Bycie gwiazdą musi być okropnie nudne - stwierdził. Nie chciał jakoś prowokować mężczyzny wyśmiewając jego pomysły.

\- Wcale nie, to wspaniałe uczucie. - Mężczyzna wypalił skręta do końca i usiadł, patrząc z góry na Jeremy'ego. - Jesteś nowy, nie?

\- Co ci do tego?

\- Tak tylko pytam. - Nieznajomy sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej mały słoiczek z lekami. Wysypał kilka na dłoń i połknął je z uśmiechem. - Od razu lepiej.

\- Czy to środki przeciwbólowe? - spytał. Podobnie jak woda, były na wagę złota i trudno dostępne. Tymczasem ten facet tutaj łykał je jak cukierki.

\- Chcesz trochę? - zaproponował.

\- Leki są cenne, ludzie mogą ich potrzebować, a ty je marnujesz? - Jak lider mógł na coś takiego pozwolić? Może nie wiedział. Powinien jemu albo Chuckowi powiedzieć? Nie chciał donosić, ale te leki mogą być kiedyś potrzebne Amy.

\- Bolą mnie plecy, mam prawo do leków. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął skądś kolejnego skręta, zapalił i znów się położył. - Takie piękne.

Jeremy postanowił dłużej tu nie sterczeć. Odszedł jak najszybciej i kontynuował patrol. Gdy zaczął kolejne koło, ćpuna już nie było.

Pomimo niechęci do donosicielstwa, pierwsze co zrobił z samego rana po zakończeniu warty to znalezienie Chucka. Musiał mu powiedzieć o marnowaniu lekarstw, od tego zależało życie innych ludzi.

Znalazł kancelistę w magazynie, gdzie najwyraźniej liczył zapasy.

\- Chuck, musimy pogadać - powiedział podchodząc do niego.

\- Czy to nie może zaczekać? - spytał nie przerywając pracy. - Muszę to załatwić do południa.

\- Tu chodzi o kradzież leków.

To od razu zwróciło uwagę Chucka, który spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Ktoś ukradł leki?

\- Spotkałem wczoraj jakiegoś faceta. Palił skręta i łykał leki przeciwbólowe.

Ta wiadomość powinna go przerazić jeszcze bardziej, ale Chuck jedynie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - zaśmiał się i powrócił do pracy. - Spokojnie, to tylko Castiel.

\- Castiel?

\- Nasz lider.

\- To jest lider?! - Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek poparł takiego ćpuna, który marnował leki dla własnej przyjemności.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to zastępca lidera, ale kiedy jego nie ma, to Castiel dowodzi - wyjaśnił Chuck. - To właśnie dla niego robię ten spis.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas lidera nie było w obozie?

\- Nie, jest na wypadzie z chłopakami. Pojechali po jedzenie i sprzęt, powinni niedługo wrócić.

To wyjaśniało, czemu go jeszcze nie widział, ale nie wyjaśniało tego, czemu ćpun dowodzi w jego zastępstwie.

\- Kto wybrał tego całego Castiela na zastępce?

\- Lider. Ma do niego zaufanie. Ja zresztą też.

\- To ćpun! - przypomniał mu. Nagle ten obóz przestał mu się wydawać idealny.

\- Tak długo jak to nie wpływa na jego decyzje, nikt nie będzie protestował. Castiel to dobry lider, a jego małe uzależnienie...

\- Małe?

\- ... to tylko drobiazg. Gdybyś poznał jego historię, zrozumiałbyś, czemu jest taki.

\- A poznam ją? - Był ciekaw, co takiego się stało, że uzależnienie Castiela było usprawiedliwione.

\- Na pewno nie ode mnie. Jego zapytaj, może ci powie. Nie pytaj go tylko, gdy nie jest najarany. Może się wkurzyć, a naprawdę nie chciałbyś go zobaczyć wkurzonego. Jednemu gościowi strzaskał w takim stanie obojczyk. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby lider z czegoś się tak mocno śmiał jak z miny tego połamanego gościa, kiedy Castiel nad nim stał.

Świetnie, dowodził nimi psychol, którego nie obchodziły potrzeby innych. Nie zauważył, by Castiela był ranny, mówił coś o plecach, ale leżeć na nich jakoś potrafił. Pewnie mu się tylko wydawało, że boli, a lider dał się na to nabrać.

\- Nie ufam mu.

\- Nie musisz. Ale wiedz, że to Castiel wpuścił cię do obozu tamtej nocy.

\- Myślałem, że Risa.

\- Bez pozwolenia Castiela nie otworzyłaby nawet bramy. Powinieneś być mu wdzięczny.

Może i powinien, dzięki niemu Amy dostała pomoc medyczną, ale z jego powodu mogła też ją stracić. Nie zamierzał dziękować komuś takiemu.

Tego wieczora znów odwiedził córkę, ale doktor Pierce nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści.

\- Ciśnienie śródczaszkowe wciąż nie opada - powiedział mu, gdy razem stali przy łóżku Amy. - Bez tego uszkodzenia mózgu tylko się pogłębią.

\- Co może pan zrobić?

\- Bez potrzebnych leków nic. Musimy poczekać aż lider wróci z wypadu, przyniosą też leki. Do tego czasu zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy - obiecał i nim odszedł poklepał Jeremy'ego po ramieniu.

\- Dzięki, doktorze.

Na powrót lidera nie trzeba było długo czekać. Jeremy usłyszał o nim chociaż znajdował się wtedy po drugiej stronie obozu. Wszyscy byli tym powrotem poruszeni, poszedł więc za resztą mieszkańców do bramy, przez którą właśnie wjeżdżały dwa jeepy. Z obu wysiadło po trzech mężczyzn, wszyscy silni, wysocy, groźni i uzbrojeni po zęby. Lider jednak nie trudno było rozpoznać. Był kierowcą jednego z aut, różnił się od pozostałych, było w nim coś złowrogiego, coś co mroziło krew w żyłach. Może oczy, które były całkiem puste albo skupienie na jego twarzy. Poruszał się w zdecydowany sposób i w taki sam wydawał polecenia swoim ludziom rozładowującym samochody. Cała jego postura ostrzegała, by z nim nie zadzierać, wzbudzał strach i respekt wśród innych mieszkańców. Nawet chłopcy, którzy wrócili z nim trzymali się od niego z daleka.

Nikt się do lidera nie odezwał, nikt nie poszedł zapytać, co ze sobą przywiózł, wszyscy cierpliwie czekali. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Castiela. Nawet on wyszedł ze swojej dziury, by zobaczyć powrót ekipy. Był naćpany tak jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, pewnie dlatego miał odwagę podejść do lidera i objąć go ramieniem. Lider nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, rozmawiał z Castielem jak gdyby nigdy nic i razem ruszyli w głąb obozu, a wszyscy schodzili im z drogi. Pewnie nie zatrzymaliby się wcale, gdyby nie Jeremy, który jako jedyny się nie odsunął. Chciał porozmawiać z liderem, dlatego nie zamierzał dać mu odejść. Musiał się od niego dowiedzieć, czy przywiózł leki potrzebne Amy i czy to w porządku, że jeden człowiek marnuje środki przeciwbólowe i naćpany sprawuje dowodzenie.

Lider przystanął i przyjrzał się Jeremy'emu, który za wszelką cenę starał się nie odwracać wzroku. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza, przed takimi typami trzeba było być twardym.

\- Coś ty za jeden?

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Chuck dobiegł do nich i zasapany stanął obok niego.

\- To Jeremy - wyjaśnił kancelista. - On i jego córka niedawno do nas dołączyli. Mała jest w szpitalu.

\- Czy on jest niemy?

\- Nie - odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Więc niech odpowiada za siebie.

\- Wybacz.

Chuck odsunął się nieco, ale niezbyt daleko, tak jakby czekał na to, aż coś się wydarzy i będzie musiał przyjść na ratunek.

\- Jak tam twoje umiejętności strzeleckie? - zapytał lider. Nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać, szukał słabych punktów i nawet najmniejszego zawahania.

\- Mam spore doświadczenie - odparł Jeremy, nie dając mu żadnych okazji na zdominowanie go swoją postawą.

\- Skąd?

\- Byłem myśliwym.

\- Jakim typem myśliwego?

\- Polowałem na ptaki. - Zawahał się, ale tylko dlatego, że pytanie było trochę dziwne. Co za różnica, na co polował? To i tak wymagało celnego strzału, a taki właśnie miał.

Lider uśmiechnął się drwiąco słysząc jego odpowiedź.

\- Czyli nic specjalnego. Chodź, Cas.

\- Zaraz, nigdzie nie pójdziesz - powiedział Jeremy nim ta dwójka zdążyła odejść.

Lider uniósł do góry brew i przyjrzał mu się zdziwiony. Gdy się zbliżył, wydawał się być jeszcze wyższy niż przedtem. Jeremy nigdy nie był mały, ale teraz taki się czuł. Miał ochotę uciec, ale musiał się powstrzymać.

\- Czy ty mi właśnie rozkazałeś? - spytał lider cicho, niemal złowrogo.

Jeremy zadrżał, ale szybko to ukrył. Cały obóz na nich patrzył i obserwował wszystko w zdumieniu. Pewnie uznali go już za samobójcę, nie tylko stawiał się jednemu, ale dwóm liderom. Choć w obecnej chwili Castiel był bardziej zainteresowany strzepywaniem brudu ze swojej koszuli niż potyczką słowną.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy przywieźliście z wyprawy leki - powiedział mu. Czy głos mu zadrżał? Miał nadzieję, że nie.

\- Odważny jesteś - przyznał lider z uśmiechem. - Może coś z ciebie będzie, ale nie próbuj znów swojego szczęścia ze mną, bo drugi raz tak miło się nie skończy. Nie zawaham się wyrzucić ciebie i twojej córki z obozu.

Obaj mężczyźni wyminęli go i poszli w swoja stronę. Jeremy chciał za nimi iść, ale Chuck go zatrzymał. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić.

\- Leki zaraz trafią do szpitala, gdy tylko przejrzę wszystkie łupy. Chcesz iść ze mną?

Przytaknął, gniew nie pozwalał mu na wypowiedzenie choćby słowa. Ten lider był jakimś potworem, zagroził wyrzuceniem rannego dziecka nie tylko ze szpitala, ale i z całego obozu, bo jedna osoba się z nim nie zgadzała. Teraz się nie dziwił, że Castiel był jego zastępcą skoro sam nie był lepszy.

\- Wasz lider jest nienormalny - stwierdził w końcu, gdy razem z Chuckiem dotarli do magazynu, gdzie złożono wszystko zdobyte podczas wypadu.

\- Nie bądź dla niego taki surowy. Dean stracił w swoim życiu bardzo ważną osobę, praktycznie połowę swojej duszy. Castiel to jedyne, co mu w życiu pozostało.

Więc lider miał na imię Dean.

\- To żadna wymówka, każdy w tych czasach kogoś stracił. Ja straciłem brata, a nie zachowuję się jak on.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć, ale Dean nie tylko musi dbać o siebie oraz Castiela, ale i dobro obozu. Coś takiego może wykończyć każdego.

\- Groził wyrzucić moją córkę z obozu - przypomniał mu.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego, to tylko gadanie. Ty i twoje córka jesteście bezpieczni, nie martw się.

To go wcale nie uspokoiło. Nie gdy obozem dowodziła tykająca bomba mogąca w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. Dean nie tylko wyglądał na groźnego, on był groźny. Jego oczy nie były wcale takie puste, jak mu się w pierwszej chwili wydawało. Nie, to było oczy mordercy bez zahamowań. Gdy tylko Amy wyzdrowieje, wywiezie ją jak najdalej od niego. Ten obóz może chronił przed Zarażonymi, ale w środku czaiło się coś znacznie groźniejszego.

Z wypadu przywieziono pościel, ubrania, nowe zapasy jedzenia, środki czystości, trochę amunicji, a przede wszystkim leki, które od razu zostały przeniesione do szpitala. Jeremy odniósł je tam wraz z Chuckiem, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego został na miejscu, by dowiedzieć się, czy pomogą Amy. Doktor Pierce i Webb szybko wszystko oznaczyli i skatalogowali.

\- Mamy coś na ciśnienie - powiedział w końcu jeden z lekarzy.

\- Czy to pomoże?

\- Zobaczymy.

Doktor Pierce natychmiast poszedł podać lek, a Jeremy opuścił szpital, by zająć się pracą. I tak nie było szans na poprawę w tak krótkim czasie, mógł tylko czekać.

Nowy dom, który budowali, był już prawie na ukończeniu. Nie był to może pałac, ale na pewno komuś będzie się tam dobrze mieszkało. Musieli już tylko zbudować dwie ściany i dach.

W ciągu tych kilku dni, jakie tu spędził, Jeremy zdołał się skumplować z kilkoma facetami pracującymi wraz z nim. Dzięki temu budowa przebiegała szybciej, a i on sam nie był już tak samotny. Nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu kontaktu z innymi ludźmi niż rodzina, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nawet na nią nie mógł liczyć. Z Amy w szpitalu był praktycznie sam, teraz jednak, gdy poznał niektóre osoby, życie nie wydawało mu się już takie ciężkie. Kilka razy nawet się zaśmiał w obecności nowych znajomych, którzy po krótkim okresie nieufności przygarnęli go jak swojego. Wspólne posiłki odegrały w tym największą rolę. Nie zauważył tego na początku, był zbyt przejęty stanem Amy, ale teraz widział, jak bardzo jedzenie razem wpływało na morale. Chyba nie było na stołówce osoby, która by się nie uśmiechała, nawet jeśli normalnie nie mieli się z czego cieszyć. Jednak w czasie posiłków byli wszyscy razem, przypominając tym samym sobie nawzajem, że im się udało. Że przetrwali kolejny dzień i zrobią to ponownie, jeśli tylko będą się trzymać w grupie.

Tego dnia, podczas kolacji, Jeremy wspomniał jednemu z chłopaków o magnetofonie Amy, który naprawiał. Dostał wtedy poradę, co zrobić, by znowu można było słuchać muzyki. Nową wiedzę wykorzystał zaraz po posiłku. Wrócił do swojej szopy i w niecałe piętnaście minut naprawił magnetofon po czym zabrał go do szpitala. Gdy był już przy łóżku Amy, ostrożnie założył jej słuchawki na uszy i puścił cicho muzykę. Nie wiedział do końca, na co liczył, ale chciał jakoś pomóc. Może znajome melodie pomogą Amy odzyskać przytomność. Leki na pewno zrobią to lepiej, ale chciał wierzyć w cuda.

Nie puszczał muzyki zbyt długo, doktor Pierce wygonił go niedługo po przyjściu. I tak musiał iść, znów wypadła mu nocna warta. Był środek nocy, gdy z oddali zobaczył lidera wychodzącego z jakiejś przyczepy w północno wschodniej części obozu. Od konfrontacji przy obozowej bramie nie widział Deana ani razu, nie było go na stołówce podczas obiadu i kolacji, Castiela zresztą też.

Lider przystanął przed przyczepą, zapalił papierosa i zaciągając się dymem spojrzał w niebo. Stał tak przez chwilę dopóki nie odszedł w swoją stronę. Jeremy miał ochotę za nim iść, ale to nie był najlepszy czas na kolejną kłótnię. W dzień wróci tu znowu i z nim pogada, zwłaszcza jeśli leki podane przez doktora Pierca nie poprawią stanu Amy. Ale nawet jeśli, to i tak musiał mu wygarnąć, co o nim myśli i że się go nie boi, choć prawda była zgoła inna.

Na dwie godziny przed świtem został zmieniony i mógł się nieco przespać przed śniadaniem, którego za nic nie zamierzał ominąć. Dawno nie jadł tak dobrze, nawet jeśli wcale nie było tego wiele. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy Amy też zobaczy te wszystkie rarytasy.

W ciągu dnia nie było za wiele do roboty, Chuck który wyznaczał zadania dał mu wolne, żeby odpoczął po warcie, więc przechadzał się tylko po obozie. Po śniadaniu wpadł do Amy, doktor Pierce miał dobre wieści, jej stan się poprawił, leki zadziałały, co uspokoiło Jeremy'ego. To oznaczało, że wszystko od teraz będzie w porządku.

\- Hej, Jeremy!

Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegło wołanie i z której właśnie nadbiegał jeden z chłopaków, z którym pracował przy budowie - Patrick.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Przez krótką chwilę myślał, że przynosi wieści ze szpitala, ale przybiegł z zupełnie innego kierunku.

\- Możesz zawitać do lidera? Powiedz mu, żeby dodał gwoździe do listy rzeczy, które trzeba przywieźć z następnego wypadu.

\- Jasne - zgodził się. I tak zamierzał tam iść jeszcze dzisiaj.

Nie spiesząc się, ruszył w stronę przyczepy, z której Dean wychodził w nocy. Po drodze spotkał Risę, która od razu się z nim przywitała.

\- Co słychać, Jeremy?

\- Idę do lidera. A ty?

\- Do garażu, ktoś musi sprawdzić auta i padło na mnie. A dom lidera właśnie minąłeś.

\- Myślałem, że mieszka tutaj - powiedział i wskazał przyczepę, przy której go widział.

\- Tam mieszkam ja. Lider mieszka w tamtym domu.

Jeremy obejrzał się za siebie zdziwiony.

\- To dom Castiela.

\- I Deana.

\- Mieszkają razem? - Jak tak dwa sprzeczne charaktery mogły ze sobą egzystować na tak małej przestrzeni?

\- Tylko jeśli nie wrzeszczą i nie rzucają w siebie różnymi rzeczami niczym stare małżeństwo - wyjaśniła Risa. - Dean zazwyczaj po takiej kłótni wychodzi, ale widziałam też kilka razy jak po kłótniach Castiel spał w starej Impali. Dean z kolei sypia, gdzie akurat znajdzie miejsce. Raz tylko po ostrej kłótni opuścił w środku nocy obóz. Wrócił dopiero nad ranem cały zakrwawiony, ale sam nie miał nawet zadrapania. Chyba zabił kilku Zarażonych albo zwykłych ludzi. Z reguły jednak sypia u kogoś, czy tu o facetów, czy u kobiet.

Te wszystkie nowe informacje o liderze tylko utwierdzały go w tym, jak bardzo ten człowiek ma nie po kolei w głowie. Zresztą nie tylko on, Castiel najwyraźniej mu dorównywał. Dziwne było, że jeszcze się nie pozabijali, skoro kłócili się w taki, a nie inny sposób.

\- Czyli Dean spadł przynajmniej z połową kobiet w tym obozie? - Nie wierzył, że mając pod nosem kobietę lider mógłby się oprzeć, nie w takim świecie, w jakim żyli. On sam miał ochotę na seks nie raz, od czasu wybuchu epidemii z nikim nie spał i działało mu to na nerwy.

Risa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Kto wie, na pewno jednak spał ze mną. Dwa razy. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała, jakby się tym chwaliła. Jeśli Dean rzeczywiście sypiał z kobietami, to na pewno nie z jedną kilka razy. Risa pewnie miała się z czego cieszyć. - Trzymaj się, powodzenia w rozmowie z Deanem.

Nie potrzebował wsparcia, nie da się znowu zdominować temu ćwokowi i jego naćpanemu kompanowi.

Gdy wcześniej przechodził obok domu Castiela, było tam zupełnie cicho, teraz jednak nawet z daleka słychać było krzyki. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko będzie miał okazję być świadkiem kłótni dwóch liderów. Miał albo szczęście, albo pecha.

\- Powiedziałem nie! - To był Dean, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Castiel nie odpowiedział krzykiem, musiał więc być jeszcze spokojny. Lub najarany i miał wszystko gdzieś.

Jeremy podszedł do drzwi i miał już zapukać, gdy zawahał się. Może to nie był najlepszy moment, by przekazać informację o gwoździach i popisać się swoją odwagą, której nagle mu zabrakło. Dean z poprzedniego dnia to pewnie było nic w porównaniu z tym, który był wściekły tak jak teraz. Chuck co prawda zapewnił go, że nikt nie wyrzuci jego i Amy z obozu, ale kto wie co ktoś w takim stanie może zrobić. Zwłaszcza że nie wywarł na liderze pozytywnego wrażenia przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nawet go wkurzył.

No cóż, może z powodu gwoździ go nie zabije. Zamknie się po prostu na temat wszystkiego innego. Tak, to dobry plan.

Zapukał i zaraz potem usłyszał jak wewnątrz coś zostaje przewrócone, a następnie kolejne wrzaski.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - To znowu był Dean.

Drzwi otworzył Castiel, szczerząc się z nie wiadomo jakiego powodu chociaż na policzku miał wyraźny ślad po uderzeniu. To musiała być jedna z gorszych kłótni, skoro doszło do rękoczynów.

\- Dean, zachowuj się, mamy gościa! - zawołał, gdy tylko rozpoznał Jeremy'ego. - Przepraszam za niego, nie wiem gdzie się podziały jego maniery.

Jak mógł być taki nonszalancki w takiej chwili? Ile musiał wypalić, żeby nie obchodził go gniew Deana, który lał go jak jakiś patologiczny typ swoją żonę? Ta dwójka była zdrowo jebnięta.

\- Mam gdzieś gości! - Dean pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku Jeremy'ego, nie podszedł jednak do drzwi. - A ty czego chcesz?

Przez chwile go zamurowało i nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Dopiero gdy Castiel odkaszlnął przypomniał sobie, co miał powiedzieć.

\- Uh, Patrick mówi, że kończą się gwoździe i trzeba je przywieźć z następnego wypadu.

\- Zajmę się tym - zapewnił lider. - A teraz spadaj, Cas i ja mamy do pogadania.

Jeremy przytaknął i odszedł, ale uszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy znów usłyszał krzyki.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Cas, mam to w dupie!

Po tym małym pokazie odechciało mu się dyskusji z liderem, nie chciał się nawet do niego zbliżać, wolał obserwować z daleka. Robił tak przez całe pięć dni i doszedł do jednego wniosku. Dean i Castiel byli przedziwną parą. Jeszcze tego samego dnia po kłótni zobaczył ich razem w stołówce, gdzie jedli przy jednym stoliku z Chuckiem i Risą, zamiast jednak rozmawiać z nimi, rozmawiali tylko ze sobą. W pewnym momencie Castiel powiedział coś zabawnego, przynajmniej dla samego siebie, bo roześmiał się. Chociaż Dean nie zrobił tego samego, a kąciki jego ust nawet nie drgnęły, widać było, że jest bardziej zrelaksowany niż podczas kłótni czy przed obozową bramą. Nie był to jednak wyjątek, coś podobnego zauważył jeszcze kilka razy i szybko pojął, jak tych dwóch może ze sobą wytrzymać. W swoim szaleństwie byli jedynymi osobami, które utrzymywały siebie nawzajem przy zdrowych zmysłach. Dean bez Castiela był jak dzika bestia gotowa zaatakować w każdej chwili. Gdy przebywał z nim, robił się bardziej zjadliwy i łatwiej się z nim rozmawiało. Castiel z kolei przypominał człowieka z depresją, gdy nie było przy nim Deana. Rzadko kiedy nie był naćpany, ale gdy to się zdarzało, a lidera nie było w pobliżu, przypominał zombie chodzące bez celu po obozie. Jeremy omal nie umarł przez to na zawał, gdy podczas warty wpadł na Castiela, którzy popatrzył na niego przez chwilę pustym wzrokiem po czym zniknął w ciemnościach jak jakaś zjawa. To była jedna z nielicznych okazji, kiedy zastępca lidera nie był pod wpływem żadnych substancji odurzających. Kto by pomyślał, że tak dwie odmienne osoby mogą się nawzajem utrzymywać przy życiu? Zdecydowanie była z nich dziwaczna para, nawet jeśli w ogóle nie pokazywali, jak wiele dla siebie znaczą.

Niechciana wizyta u lidera wkrótce musiała nastąpić. Było popołudnie, Jeremy siedział właśnie z Amy i puszczał jej muzykę z magnetofonu. Robił to codziennie przez kilka minut, ale jak dotąd nie przyniosło to żadnych rezultatów. Jedynym plusem było to, że nie czuł się przez to całkowicie bezsilny i niepotrzebny.

Doktor Pierce pojawił się niespodziewanie, gdy wchodził nie było go przy biurku ani przy żadnym z chorych, musiał więc wyjść z magazynu z lekami.

\- Dobrze, że pana widzę - powiedział. Jeremy jeszcze nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale nie podobał mu się ton głosu lekarza. Coś było nie tak.

\- O co chodzi? - Nie był pewny, czy chce usłyszeć prawdę, ale czy miał w tej chwili jakikolwiek wybór?

\- Pańska córka znowu ma za wysokie ciśnienie, które uciska mózg.

Tego się właśnie obawiał. Za wcześnie się ucieszył, że wszystko już będzie dobrze.

\- Przecież podał jej pan leki.

\- Tak, ale nie są one przeznaczone do czegoś takiego - wyjaśnił spokojnie doktor. - Amy potrzebuje silniejszych leków, które raz a porządnie obniżą ciśnienie śródczaszkowe. Postaram się dalej je obniżać tym co mam, ale jeśli nie dostanie wkrótce czegoś silniejszego...

\- To umrze - dokończył za niego i spojrzał na nieruchome ciało córki.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Przykro to zaraz będzie Deanowi.

Doktor Pierce go nie powstrzymał, gdy wybiegł ze szpitala kierując się prosto do domu lidera. To on był odpowiedzialny za ludzi w obozie, więc to on musiał znaleźć Amy potrzebne leki. Jeremy nie zamierzał tym razem odpuścić i dać się spławić, zmusi Deana, by wysłał ekipę do jakiegoś szpitala i przyniósł to, co trzeba. Nie pozwoli córce umrzeć, jeśli mógł jej pomóc. A jeśli oznaczało to nadepnięcie na odcisk liderowi, to trudno. Niech się facet nauczy, że nie każdy będzie wobec niego potulny.

Nawet nie zapukał, wszedł do środka jak do siebie, na szczęście Dean był na miejscu, siedział przy stole i popijał whisky podczas gdy Castiel był kawałek dalej i wyginał się w dziwny sposób.

\- Musimy pogadać - powiedział Jeremy. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki obecności drugiego mężczyzny lider będzie na tyle spokojny, że nie dojdzie do rękoczynów.

\- Nie, ty musisz pogadać, ja chcę tylko wypić w spokoju moją whisky i popatrzeć, jak Cas łamie sobie kręgosłup.

Dean upił łyk alkoholu i wskazał na swojego zastępce. Castiel po części leżał na podłodze, po części podpierał się o ścianę zgięty praktycznie w pół. Stopami prawie dotykał podłogi i trzymał się za uda, by utrzymać tę niewygodną pozycję.

\- Nie mów, że nigdy nie próbowałeś ssać własnego kutasa - wydyszał i wystawił język, by dosięgnąć swojego krocza, co prawie mu się udało. Ta scena wprowadziła Jeremy'ego w taki stupor, że całkiem zapomniał o Amy.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Dean.

\- Każdy facet o tym myślał chociaż raz - upierał się dalej Castiel. Spróbował jeszcze raz osiągnąć swój cel, ale gdy mu nie wyszło, przewrócił się na bok i zdyszany usiadł na podłodze. - Prawie mi się udało.

\- Jasne.

\- Powinieneś spróbować jogi, Dean. Panienki uwielbiają wygimnastykowanych facetów.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj.

Jeremy w końcu odwrócił wzrok od Castiela, który zaczął ćwiczyć, układając swoje ciało w kolejne dziwne figury. Dean też już nie patrzył w jego stronę, zamiast tego zamyślony zaglądał na dno szklanki.

\- Dean, musimy pogadać - powtórzył. Lider wreszcie na niego spojrzał, ale był jego obecnością wyraźnie znudzony. Wyglądał jakby to rozmowa z Castielem tak go wymęczyła.

\- O czym?

\- Moja córka potrzebuje leków, które obniżą ciśnienie w jej głowie.

\- Wszystkie szpitale w okolicy są już splądrowane, nie ma tam więcej leków, może tylko w czerwonej strefie.

Słyszał o czerwonych strefach choć do żadnej się nie zapuszczał. Ponoć znajdował się tam dziwny rodzaj Zarażonych. Ci którym udało się przeżyć spotkanie z nimi opisywali, że byli inteligentniejsi, świadomi niczym zdrowi ludzie i niekiedy mieli całkowicie czarne oczy. Nie dało się też ich zabić żadną normalną bronią, byli niewrażliwi na strzały karabinu czy dźgnięcia noża. Niektórzy mówili też o dziwnych niewidzialnych potworach, które czasami towarzyszyły tym czarnookim Zarażonym. Cześć z tego pewnie była wyssana z palca, ale nie chciał się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze.

\- Więc wyślij tam kogoś - nakazał.

\- Mam ryzykować życie kilku ludzi dla jednego dziecka? Chyba oszalałeś jeśli myślisz, że się na to zgodzę.

\- Ona potrzebuje tych leków - naciskał dalej. Nie da się pokonać, nie tym razem.

\- A ja potrzebuję moich ludzi. - Dean napił się whisky i odstawił pustą szklankę na stół. - Musi jej wystarczyć to, co jest w szpitalu.

\- Nawet tego jest mało, bo wolisz dawać leki ćpunowi zamiast potrzebującym!

Jeremy domyślił się, co powiedział nie tak, ale i tak był zaskoczony, gdy Dean wstał gwałtownie, przewracając przy tym krzesło.

\- To jest mój obóz - powiedział i zmusił Jeremy'ego do cofnięcie się, robiąc krok w jego stronę - mogę dawać leki komu tylko mi się podoba. Jeśli zdecyduję się dać je Castielowi, to nie jest twoja sprawa, jeśli ci coś nie pasuje, to droga wolna, zdobądź leki własnoręcznie. Jeśli zapragnę wykorzystam nawet insulinę i osobiście wstrzyknę ją Casowi, a tobie gówno do tego. On też odczuwa ból.

Po tych słowach Dean zniknął w innym pokoju, zostawiając osłupiałego z gniewu Jeremy'ego wyłącznie z Castielem, który przez cały ten czas przyglądał się tej dyskusji z uśmiechem. Miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy, ale nie gdy lider był blisko.

W porządku, jeśli tak zostało postanowione, to sam wybierze się do czerwonej strefy i przywiezie niezbędne leki, choćby miał odnieść śmiertelne rany. Tak długo jak zdoła przywieźć lekarstwa z powrotem, nie będzie go to obchodziło. Skoro Dean nie chciał mu pomóc, to pomoże sobie sam.

Wrócił po tym do szpitala, gdzie przyjrzał się mapie regionu. Strefa czerwona obejmowała całe Kansas City i przedmieścia, ale na jej terenie znajdowało się aż pięć szpitali, które wyróżniały się tym, że nie zostały skreślone jak te w miarę bezpiecznych miejscach. Poza miastem, w kolejnych strefach czerwonych, również były szpitale. W nich wszystkich mogły się znajdować cenne leki dla Amy. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży przeszukać wszystkie.

Nie kłopotał się z powiadomieniem Deana o swoim wyjeździe, w końcu mógł opuścić obóz w każdej chwili. Odebrał tylko swoją broń, którą zabrano mu pierwszego dnia i poprosił o jeden z wozów. Musiał też wziąć coś do jedzenia, może ktoś zechce je wymienić na coś, co miał w swoim posiadaniu.

W nocy przed wyjazdem opowiedział o swoim planie Amy, obiecując jej, że zdobędzie lekarstwa. Jednak już z samego rana wszystko się popsuło.

\- Czas na nowy wypad - oznajmił Dean wraz z Castielem podczas śniadania. Jeremy postanowił je zjeść, by mieć siłę na wyprawę. Poza tym część swojego posiłku zwinął, by mieć co jeść po drodze. - Potrzebujemy nowych materiałów budowlanych, soli, mydła i proszku do prania.

\- I papieru toaletowego - dodał nieśmiało Chuck stojący obok liderów.

\- I papieru toaletowego - powtórzył. - Siedmiu ludzi pojedzie, już ich wybrałem wczoraj razem z Casem, który będzie dowodził całą akcją.

Castiel z uśmiechem pomachał wszystkim.

\- Przeczytam teraz wybranych. - Chuck odchrząknął i poprawił okulary. - Risa, Daniel, Jeremy, Rączka, Spencer, Bill i Pająk. Za godzinę stawcie się przy garażu.

Jeremy czuł, że zaraz coś zniszczy. To nie tak miało być, Dean musiał to zrobić celowo. Pewnie się domyślił, że wyruszy na własną rękę, a ponieważ go nienawidzi postanowił mu utrudnić życie. Wypad na pewno nie obejmował strefy czerwonej, ale nie szkodzi, tak czy inaczej się tam wybierze. Podczas wypadu ukradnie jedno z aut i odjedzie. Nikt go nie zatrzyma, znajdzie moment, kiedy wszyscy będą rozkojarzeni. Potrzebował tych leków.

W ciągu godziny wszystko zostało przygotowane do wyjazdu. Jeremy nawet nie miał czasu, by odwiedzić Amy, Castiel który nadzorował przygotowania mu nie pozwolił. Gdy skończyli, od razu opuścili obóz. Miał pecha i niestety trafił do jednego samochodu z tym ćpunem, który w dodatku prowadził. Będą mieli szczęście, jeśli się po drodze nie rozbiją. Wraz z nimi jechali Pająk oraz Risa, która odpowiadała za znajdywanie drogi, ciągle o niej dyskutowała z Castielem. Jeremy ich ignorował, zbyt zajęty obmyślaniem planu odłączenia się od reszty. Zdecydował się skierować od razu do Kansas City, tam będzie miał największe szanse na znalezienie potrzebnych leków.

Jechali trzy godziny nim w końcu dotarli do jakiegoś miasteczka. Zatrzymali Jeepy niedaleko centrum i wysiedli uzbrojeni, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Jeremy wypatrywał najszybszej drogi ucieczki, podczas jazdy zobaczył na mapie Risy, w którą stronę do Kansas City i chyba znał już drogę.

\- Rozdzielimy się - zdecydował Castiel. Był bardzo skupiony, w ogóle nie przypominał samego siebie z obozu. - Poruszamy się w parach, żadnych samotnych wycieczek. Za godzinę spotykamy się przy autach, jeśli coś się wydarzy, użyjcie krótkofalówek.

Spencer rozdał każdemu po jednej krótkofalówce i wraz z Rączką poszli na północ. Risa i Pająk ruszyli w przeciwnym kierunku. Kolejną parę stworzyli Daniel i Bill, skutkiem czego Jeremy został skazany na Castiela, który puścił mu oczko nim rozkazał ruszać. Nie odpowiadało mu to wszystko, jego szanse na ucieczkę spadły niebezpiecznie blisko zera. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował, drugi mężczyzna zawsze miał go na oku, jakby tylko czekał na dezercję.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą przeczesując miasto, Castiel ograniczał się tylko do kilku słów, kiedy to kazał mu coś podnieść i wsadzić do torby, którą ze sobą zabrali. Póki co mieli w niej nieco gwoździ i parę narzędzi, które znaleźli w jednym domu.

\- Pająk i ja znaleźliśmy pełną butlę z gazem, a co u was? - odezwała się przez krótkofalówkę Risa.

\- Narzędzie i gwoździe - odpowiedział Castiel. - Zostawcie gaz, nie jest nam potrzebny. Spróbujcie znaleźć środki chemiczne.

\- Będzie trudno, niewiele tu zostało.

\- Postarajcie się.

Castiel zakończył rozmowę i powrócił do przeszukiwania szafek w jednym z mieszkań.

\- Dlaczego nie weźmiemy gazu? - zapytał go Jeremy. - Może się przydać.

\- Podczas wypadu zbieramy tylko to, co jest na liście, nic więcej.

\- Na liście nie ma leków, czy to znaczy, że jak znajdziemy jakieś, to mamy ich nie brać?

\- Nie, leki zabieramy bez względu na okoliczności.

\- Świetnie, zboczmy więc trochę z kursu i odwiedźmy jedną z czerwonych stref - zaproponował.

Castiel westchnął i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Słuchaj, przykro mi z powodu twojej córki, ale Dean nie bez powodu nie wysyła ludzi do czerwonej strefy. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Ona bez tych leków umrze. - Chciał przemówić mężczyźnie do rozumu, rozbudzić w nim jakieś współczucie. To mogła być jego jedyna szansa, by wyruszyć do Kansas City z czyjąś pomocą.

\- W tych czasach to normalne. Nie będzie pierwszą, ani nie ostatnią, która zginie. Lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że nie zawsze da się bliskich ocalić.

\- Nie pozwolę jej umrzeć. - Jeremy pozostawał przy swoim. Z pomocą liderów czy nie, znajdzie leki dla Amy i ją ocali. Wcale nie było jeszcze na to za późno i udowodni to. - Gdy wrócimy do obozu biorę jeden z samochodów i jadę do Kansas City. Jeśli spróbujecie mnie zatrzymać, to... Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Do tej pory Castiel patrzył mu w oczy, ale teraz odwrócił głowę i wyglądał, jakby nasłuchiwał. Jeremy też wytężył słuch i szybko zrozumiał, co tak zaniepokoiło drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Zarażeni - wyszeptał Castiel. Obaj wyraźnie słyszeli kroki na zewnątrz. - Twoje wrzaski ich tu ściągnęły.

Tak, zdecydowanie za głośno ogłaszał swoje zamiary osobie, która stała tuż przed nim. Teraz obaj mieli kłopoty.

\- Co robimy?

\- Staramy się przetrwać.

Podeszli do okna i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz, Zarażeni właśnie wchodzili do środka i było ich co najmniej dwudziestu.

\- Sporo ich.

\- Risa, mamy mały problem, otoczyli nas Zarażeni - przekazał przez krótkofalówkę Castiel. - Musicie tu przyjść i nam pomóc, jesteśmy na północny zachód od centrum, pomiędzy fryzjerem a szewcem.

\- Już idziemy.

Ledwo Castiel zdążył przypiąć krótkofalówkę do paska, a do pomieszczenia w którym byli wdarł się jeden Zarażony. Jeremy strzelił go niego bez zastanowienia, martwe ciało padło w progu, skąd szybko je zabrali, by móc zamknąć drzwi i zabarykadować się w środku. Gdy tylko to zrobili, pozostali Zarażeni zaczęli się do nich dobijać, ale nie mieli jak otworzyć zastawionych kanapą drzwi.

\- To powinno ich chwilowo zatrzymać - stwierdził Castiel. - Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się myli. Żaden z nich nie zdążył zareagować, gdy jeden z Zarażonych dostał się do środka przez okno. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak to zrobił, znajdowali się na drugim piętrze, a na ulicy nie było niczego, po czym mógłby się wspiąć.

Zarażony zaatakował Castiela, który stał najbliżej. Chociaż jego karabin wystrzelił, to pocisk nic nie zrobił, nawet nie zatrzymał atakującego.

\- Kurwa - przeklął Castiel i odrzucił karabin, zastępując go jakimś dziwnym, srebrnym ostrzem. - Jeremy, nie podchodź.

Zarażony dotąd skupiony tylko na liderze spojrzał na Jeremy'ego, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego oczy są czarne.

\- Nim też się zajmę, gdy skończę z tobą - powiedział Zarażony i znów odwrócił się do Castiela po czym bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na niego.

Wylądowali na podłodze, gdzie zaczęli się szarpać. Zarażony miał własną broń, zwykły nóż, ale Castielowi póki co udawało się unikać ciosów, sam też wymierzał własne, ale także nie trafiały celu.

Przy całej swojej niechęci do niego, Jeremy nie zamierzał przyglądać się bezczynnie tej walce i nie pomóc. Skoczył na plecy Zarażonego i spróbował go odciągnąć, ale nawet nie zdążył wcielić swojego planu w życie, gdy jakaś niewidzialna siła cisnęła nim o ścianę. Uderzył o nią z tak mocno, że zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami, nie na długo, ale gdy znów mógł widzieć, Zarażony świecił od środka jakby połknął żarówkę, a po chwili jego ciało zrobiło się bezwładne. Castiel zrzucił je z siebie i wypuścił z dłoni ostrze, które było teraz pokryte krwią. Jeremy spodziewał się, że lada chwila podniesie się cały i zdrowy, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zaniepokojony podszedł do niego i dopiero z bliska zauważył na jego lewym boku rozległą ranę, która mocno krwawiła.

\- Kurwa, to nie wygląda dobrze - stwierdził i szybko zaczął uciskać ranę, by spowolnić upływ krwi. Czuł jej ciepło pod palcami, jak wypływa spomiędzy nich, nie ważne jak mocno uciskał. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na to, aż Castiel zrobi się biały jak ściana. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

\- Nie chcę - wyszeptał zrezygnowany. - Nie mam po co, straciłem wszystko. Najpierw skrzydła, potem Sama, a teraz i Deana.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - To nie miało żadnego sensu, Castiel musiał bredzić z powodu utraty krwi. O jakich skrzydłach mówił? Kim jest Sam? I czemu stracił Deana, skoro widywał go codziennie?

\- To wszystko moja wina - zapłakał. Niedobrze, płacz tylko pogarszał już i tak kiepską sytuację. - Nie mogłem uratować Sama, a tym samym Deana. Gdybym nie był taki słaby, nie straciłbym ich. Nie straciłbym jego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, przecież Dean jest cały - zauważył.

\- Nie, to nie jest Dean. Już nie. I to moja wina. Zawiodłem jego i Sama.

\- Musisz przestać płakać, skacze ci tętno i tylko szybciej się wykrwawisz.

\- Zasługuję na śmierć. Dlaczego mnie ratujesz?

\- Żartujesz sobie? Może nie jestem tu długo, ale wiem, że gdyby nie ty, to Dean pewnie wybiłby w pień cały obóz. Jest wiecznie wściekły i tylko ty go jako tako uspokajasz. A teraz przestań ryczeć i staraj się zostać przytomnym, Risa zaraz tu będzie.

Castiel pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w jego słowa. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby mu powiedzieć, by podnieść go na duchu, zwłaszcza że nie wiedział dokładnie, o co w ogóle się obwinia. Nic co mówił, nie miał żadnego sensu, a imię Sam nie kojarzyło mu się z niczym.

\- Powinienem był go uratować - odezwał się znowu. - Ale bez skrzydeł byłem bezsilny. Zabiłem ich obu. Ja, tylko ja.

Jeremy słuchał tego bredzenia jeszcze przez kilka minut, dopóki nie usłyszał strzałów dobiegających za drzwiami. Gdy ucichły, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Risę oraz resztę do środka. Jak tylko zobaczyli w jakim Castiel jest stanie, czym prędzej zabrali go do Jeepa i ruszyli z powrotem do obozu. Tym razem droga zajęła im znacznie mniej czasu, jechali jak szaleni, byle tylko uratować Castielowi życie.

W obozie od razu przenieśli go do szpitala, gdzie zajął się nim doktor Pierce. Jeremy obserwował to wszystko, oczekując w każdej chwili zobaczyć zaniepokojonego lidera, któremu na pewno już przekazano wieści. Dean jednak nigdy się nie pojawił.

Tej nocy Jeremy nie został wygoniony ze szpitala, spał więc obok łóżka Amy, trzymając ją za rękę. W środku nocy obudziła go głośna dyskusja odbywająca się za jednym z parawanów. Rozmawiającymi osobami byli doktor Pierce i Dean.

\- Przepraszam, ale chyba nie dosłyszałem, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

\- Przykro mi Dean, nic nie da się zrobić.

\- Jesteś lekarzem, wylecz go.

\- Dostał gorączki, wdało się zakażenie. Jestem dobry, ale nie tak dobry. Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić, to ulżyć mu w bólu, na te leki nie jest uczulony.

\- Po moim trupie.

\- Dean...

\- Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć.

Rozmowa się zakończyła, Jeremy usłyszał jeszcze odgłos kroków Deana i zgniatany papier, a potem zapanowała cisza, dopóki doktor Pierce nie poszedł się położyć.

Następnego ranka, gdy odbierał swoje śniadanie, słyszał jak ludzie mówili o tym, że Dean w środku nocy zabrał Jeepa i opuścił obóz, nie mówiąc nic nikomu.

Nastroje w obozie pogorszyły się niezwykle szybko. Nim jeszcze wszyscy skończyli jeść, duża część osób zaczęła się poważnie niepokoić i zastanawiać nad przyszłością obozu. Jeremy jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś tak szybko wpadł w panikę, zwłaszcza że wyjazd Deana w nocy już miał kiedyś miejsce. Ale kto wie, może wtedy też ludzi się niepokoili.

Chuck w czasie śniadanie wygłosił krótką przemowę, która chyba miała uspokoić całą społeczność, ale nie bardzo osiągnął tym swój cel. Obydwaj liderzy byli niezdolni do dowodzenia, jeden umierał, a drugi zniknął Bóg jeden wie gdzie. Każdy oczywiście miał swoją teorię na ten temat, a on przysłuchiwał się każdej.

\- Pewnie stchórzył i już nie wróci - stwierdził ktoś.

\- Założę się, że pojechał zabić swojego brata - dodała inna osoba.

\- Ale pieprzysz, jego brat przecież nie żyje.

\- Ponoć ma się całkiem dobrze.

\- E tam, bzdury. Na pewno musi się wyżyć, jeszcze dzisiaj wróci, a w przeciągu kilku dni pochowa Castiela.

\- Co się z nim w ogóle dzieje?

\- Został ciachnięty, rana jest zakażona, ale leki od doktora Pierca wywołają reakcję uczuleniową, więc nie może ich podać. Pewnie nie przeżyje kolejnej nocy.

\- Tyle się nałykał tych wszystkich leków, że powinien być odporny na jakieś tam zakażenie.

\- Nic dziwnego, że lider zwiał, nic go tu już nie trzyma.

Jeremy nie wierzył, że Dean uciekł i zostawił przyjaciela w potrzebie. Sam zresztą słyszał, że zamierza Castielowi pomóc, a nie miał powodu kłamać lekarzowi. Nie dziwił się jednak, że niektórzy mogli tak pomyśleć. Choć to, że Dean i Castiel wiele dla siebie znaczyli było bardziej niż oczywiste, to jednak trudno było inaczej oceniać sytuację, w której jeden przyjaciel zostawia drugiego, zamiast go wspierać w jego ostatnich chwilach. Według doktora Pierca stan Castiela nie był najlepszy, dla wielu równało się to z brakiem ratunku w ogóle. Ale nie dla Deana. Nie poznał go dobrze, ale zdążył zauważyć, że jest niezwykle uparty. Jeśli był sposób na ocalenie Castiela, to on go znajdzie. Pytanie tylko kiedy i czy do tego czasu obóz przetrwa bez swoich przywódców? Chuck i Risa na pewno spróbują nad wszystkim panować, ale jak długo im się to uda?

Jak co dzień Jeremy udał się do szpitala i odwiedził Amy, ale tym razem przysiadł też przy łóżku Castiela. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, był cały blady i mocno się pocił z powodu wysokiej gorączki. Rana na jego boku została zabandażowana, ale czuć było, jak wydobywa się z niej okropny odór. Pewnie gdyby zajrzał pod spód, zobaczyłby wypływającą wraz z krwią ropę. Chociaż wierzył w sukces Deana, nie wyobrażał sobie jak do tego czasu Castiel wytrzyma w takim stanie, był przecież na granicy śmierci.

Posiedział z nim trochę, na tyle długo, że był świadkiem, jak doktor Pierce zmienia opatrunek i aplikuje coś na ranę.

\- To jedyne, na co nie jest uczulony - wyjaśnił. - Spowolni rozprzestrzenianie się zakażenia, ale nie wystarczy na długo.

Następnie doktor wstrzyknął coś przy pomocy strzykawki.

\- Co to? - spytał Jeremy.

\- Morfina, pan Castiel odczuwa silny ból. Zaraz podam mu coś na zbicie gorączki, choć w obecnej sytuacji lepiej by było dla niego, żeby ją miał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jego własne ciało gotuje tym samym bakterie. Niestety mózgowi też się przy tym obrywa, ale chłodzimy go kompresami. Podaję mu też osocze.

\- Dużo tego.

\- Inaczej już dawno by umarł. - Doktor Pierce zakończył podawanie lekarstw i wstał. - Nie wiem co Dean kombinuje, ale lepiej niech się pospieszy.

\- Czyli pan też nie wierzy, że on uciekł?

\- Dean i ucieczka? I to wtedy, gdy jego przyjaciel tak cierpi? Prędzej by popełnił samobójstwo niż zrobił coś takiego.

\- Ludzie w obozie panikują.

\- Jak to ludzie. Wystarczy że jedna osoba się przestraszy i zaraz cała reszta wpada w panikę.

Doktor odszedł, a Jeremy opuścił szpital, do którego wrócił tego samego wieczora i tak jak poprzednio tak i teraz posiedział trochę przy Castielu. Nie chciał, by był sam, a nikt inny go nie odwiedzał chociaż był drugim liderem. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci niepokojeniem się albo pilnowaniem porządku tak jak Risa i Chuck.

Stan chorego ani trochę się nie poprawił od ostatniej wizyty, wyglądał wręcz jeszcze gorzej, Jeremy'emu zrobiło się go żal i bardzo chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale był równie bezsilny co z Amy. Cała nadzieja w Deanie, do tego czasu będzie przy Castielu pełnił wartę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nikt nie zasługiwał na to, by umrzeć w samotności.

Dzień drugi i trzeci od wyjazdu lidera niewiele zmieniły sytuację w obozie, poza tym, że więcej osób zaczęło być pewnych, że na dniach zostaną bez dowódcy, nawet takiego leżącego w szpitalu. Coraz więcej słyszał też o potencjalnym zabiciu przez Deana swojego brata. Ciekawiło go, o co dokładnie chodzi, Chuck zresztą coś wspomniał o tym, że lider kiedyś utracił ważną dla siebie osobę. Brat pasował do tego jak ulał, ale jeśli umarł, jak niby miałby go teraz zabić?

By zaspokoić swą ciekawość udał się do kancelisty, by go o to zapytać, ale ten szybko go spławił.

\- To nie leży w moim interesie, by ci o tym mówić - stwierdził zajęty porządkowaniem jakichś papierów. Odkąd Dean odjechał był wiecznie zabiegany.

\- Więc od kogo mam się niby dowiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem.

Sfrustrowany Jeremy wyszedł i ruszył w stronę szpitala. Trudno, zapyta Deana, gdy ten wróci.

Sprawdził najpierw Amy i puścił jej muzykę, a następnie poszedł do Castiela. O dziwo, był przytomny, choć nie wyglądał jakby kontaktował ze światem. Mimo to postanowił spróbować go wypytać o to, kim jest brat Deana.

\- Castiel, możesz mówić? - Nie odpowiedział, ale odwrócił nieznacznie głowę w jego stronę, przymykając powieki. - Opowiedz mi o bracie Deana. Opowiedz mi o Samie.

Przez krótką chwilę myślał, że Castiel stracił przytomność i nic się od niego nie dowie, ale w końcu znów otworzył oczy.

\- Sam był najważniejszą osobą w życiu Deana - odpowiedział słabym głosem. - Kiedy umarł, Dean się załamał i to wszystko z mojej winy.

\- Dlaczego twojej?

\- Nie byłem zawsze człowiekiem, wiesz? Wcześniej byłem aniołem.

\- Aniołem? - powtórzył zaskoczony. Czyżby Castiel znowu bredził?

\- Tak. Ale moje rodzeństwo dało mi wybór, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Mogłem wrócić do nieba albo zostać tutaj z Deanem. Nie trudno się domyślić, co wybrałem.

\- Okej - przytaknął. Nie wiedział, czy mu wierzyć co do tej części z aniołem, ale nie zamierzał mu przerywać, żeby się o to wykłócać.

\- Kiedy jeszcze byłem aniołem, ja, Dean i Sam próbowaliśmy powstrzymać apokalipsę. Sam miał zostać opętany przez Lucyfera, a Dean przez Michaela. Byłem za słaby, by w pojedynkę pokonać dwa archanioły, więc wymyśliliśmy coś innego. Nasz plan miał polegać na tym, że Sam pozwoli się opętać i zawładnie Lucyferem, gdy ten już będzie w środku. Ale Lucyfer był zbyt potężny i straciliśmy Sama. To od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Na ziemię wyszyły demony, jak ten który mnie zranił. Wirus croatoan rozprzestrzenił się na całym świecie i zamienił ludzi w krwiożercze zombie. Gdybym był silniejszy, do żadnej z tych rzeczy by nie doszło, Sam dalej byłby z nami, a zwłaszcza z Deanem. Wiem, co ludzie o nas mówią. Że Dean to zimny dupek bez serca, a ja jestem zwykłym ćpunem. Zgadzam się z nimi wszystkimi. Dean jest bez serca odkąd stracił Sama, a ja nie mogąc patrzeć na jego cierpienia zacząłem zagłuszać mój własny ból narkotykami. Nic innego mi już nie pozostało. Mój Dean nie wróci.

Jeremy nie rozumiał, skąd u niego to przypuszczenie. Przecież tylko dzięki niemu Dean okazuje jeszcze jakieś ludzkie odruchy. Przy wszystkich nosi maskę, ale Castiel pod tę maskę zagląda. Jak on mógł tego nie widzieć mieszkając z nim w jednym domu?

\- Dean wcale nie jest bez serca - zapewnił go, ale Castiel mu nie uwierzył.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Odwiedza cię codziennie - skłamał. Chciał go jakoś podnieść na duchu.

\- Wcale nie. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nie obchodzę go. Nic go już nie obchodzi.

Rozmowa musiała bardzo wyczerpać mu wszystkie siły, bo zasnął chwilę po swoich ostatnich słowach. Jeremy zmienił mu kompres na czole i wyszedł, rozumiejąc już wszystko. Nie wiedział ile z opowieści Castiela jest prawdą, a ile to jego urojenia, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo najważniejszych faktów na pewno nie zmyślił. Teraz lepiej rozumiał zachowanie Deana, czemu jest z pozoru taki okrutny. On się tak po prostu chronił przed bólem, który wciąż musiał odczuwać po stracie Sama. On też byłby wiecznie wściekły i wyżywałby się na innych, gdyby umarła Amy, normalna reakcja obronna, choć u każdego inna, o czym dobrze świadczył przykład Castiela. On zamiast kryć się za maską agresji, postanowił użyć w tym celu pozornej beztroski i narkotyków. Obaj mieli jednak coś wspólnego. W swojej obecności przestawali się bronić przed bólem i resztą świata. Castiel tego nie widział, ale to była prawda i gdy tylko Dean powróci, sam się o tym przekona.

A stało się to już następnej nocy. Jeremy pełnił wartę w pobliżu bramy, gdy usłyszał silnik nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Nie czekał, aż się zatrzyma, po prostu otworzył przed nim bramę, wiedział kto prowadzi. Jeep wjechał do obozu i tak jak się spodziewał, Dean wyszedł z auta. Spojrzeli sobie przelotnie w oczy, gdy lider wyciągał z tylnego siedzenia trzy ciężkie torby, a następnie ruszył w stronę szpitala. Jeremy zamknął bramę i poszedł za nim.

Dean był już w środku, gdy wreszcie go dogonił. Wcześniej nie zauważył tego w ciemnościach, ale teraz, przy świetle, widział dokładnie w jakim jest stanie. Lider miał pocięte gdzieniegdzie ubranie, podbite oko i kilka zacięć na twarzy, ale poza tym nie wyglądał na mocno rannego. Cała ta krew, która go pokrywała, na pewno nie należała do niego.

\- Czy coś z tego wystarczy? - zapytał stawiając wszystkie torby na biurku.

Doktor Pierce, który pełnił nocny dyżur, szybko zajrzał zdumiony do środka, wyciągając co chwilę kolejne fiolki i słoiczki z lekarstwami.

\- Mój boże... Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Czy coś z tego wystarczy? - spytał ponownie Deana.

\- Tak, tak. To nie wywoła reakcji alergicznej - potwierdził doktor, unosząc do góry jedną z fiolek. - I to także nie.

\- Teraz go wylecz - nakazał wskazując na Castiela.

Doktor Pierce bez słowa zabrał się do pracy, wołając przy okazji drugiego doktora oraz Stacy, którzy przyszli pomóc.

\- Leki dla twojej córki też tu powinny być - powiedział Dean.

\- Co? - Jeremy miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Wziąłem wszystko co wpadło mi w ręce, więc coś z tego powinno pomóc i jej - wyjaśnił i opuścił szpital, mijając po drodze strażnika, który najwyraźniej nie mógł uwierzyć w powrót lidera, bo wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.

Jeremy podszedł do toreb i sprawdził ich zawartość. Było tu naprawdę sporo różnorodnych lekarstw i innych środków medycznych, była duża szansa, że coś z tego naprawdę pomoże Amy. Oprócz lekarstw, coś jeszcze przykuło jego uwagę. Na dnie jednej z toreb znalazł pogięty papier, który po wyprostowaniu okazał się mapą regionu. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę, gdzie powinna normalnie wisieć, ale jej nie było. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć?

Jednak najbardziej zaskakujące w mapie było to, że wszystkie strefy czerwone zostały oznaczone jako przeszukane. Dean zajrzał do każdej i nie tylko wyszedł z tego cało, ale i przywiózł ze sobą lekarstwa. Bez zawahania zrobił to samo, co on planował zrobić dla Amy, gdyby nie ta sytuacja z Castielem, który nie mógł dalej twierdzić, że lider się o niego nie troszczy. Dostał najlepszy dowód, jaki tylko można było.

Doktor Pierce miał dla niego rano dobre wieści. Wśród przywiezionych leków znajdowały się też takie, które pomogły Amy. Jej stan polepszył się przez noc i nie było wątpliwości, że niedługo odzyska przytomność.

Także Castiel czuł się lepiej i w dodatku miał gościa. Jeremy zauważył ich zaraz po wejściu, Dean siedział obok łóżka przyjaciela i mówił coś do niego szeptem. Castiel się uśmiechał, więc musiało to być coś miłego.

Gdy został zauważony, lider poklepał drugiego mężczyznę po ramieniu i podszedł do Jeremy'ego.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - zapytał. W jego głosie nie było słychać zniecierpliwienia czy gniewu, był zaskakująco miły.

\- Nie - odpowiedział. Dean odwrócił się, by wrócić do Castiela, ale Jeremy w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. - W zasadzie to tak. Chciałem ci podziękować.

Uznał, że najwyższy czas to zrobić, zwłaszcza że miał za co.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przygarnąłeś nas. Przywiozłeś leki dla mojej córki. Za to ci dziękuję. Nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle pojedziesz do stref czerwonych. Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz ryzykować.

\- Nie chciałem ryzykować życia moich ludzi. Sam miałem większą szansę powodzenia, łatwiej mi się było prześlizgnąć do szpitali.

Po tej skończone rozmowie, lider wrócił do Castiela, który zdążył w tym czasie zasnąć, nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w siedzeniu obok niego.

Dwa dni później Amy się obudziła i mogła wreszcie wyjść ze szpitala. Jeremy od razu pokazał jej obóz, którym była zachwycona i w którym chciała zostać. Nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań. Teraz kiedy lepiej rozumiał obu liderów, nie bał się już tu mieszkać. Bezpieczniejszego miejsca nigdzie by nie znalazł, mógł trafić zdecydowanie gorzej.

Castiel również niedługo potem wyszedł ze szpitala, ale dopóki tam był, Dean odwiedzał go codziennie. Wszystko w obozie wróciło do normy.

Nocne patrole rzadko bywały ekscytujące. Równie rzadko spotykał też kogoś innego niż tylko drugiego wartownika. Tym razem jednak udało mu się spotkać liderów. Siedzieli przy starym Chevrolecie i wspólnie pili whisky z jednej butelki, oglądając gwiazdy. Nie zauważyli go i chociaż nie starał się ich podsłuchać, to i tak usłyszał część ich rozmowy.

\- Wiesz, że będziemy musieli zabić Sama? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Wiem.

\- Jesteś na to gotowy? - w jego głosie dało się słyszeć troskę.

Dean długo się nie odzywał.

\- Jestem - odpowiedział w końcu z bólem. - Jak tylko znajdziemy Colta, to wyruszymy go znaleźć.

Czyli to co opowiadał Castiel, to nie był bełkot wywołany gorączką. Wciąż niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale to nie była jego sprawa.

Jeremy odszedł, nie chcąc dłużej naruszać ich prywatności i tak za dużo usłyszał. Chociaż temat rozmowy był raczej bolesny dla obu mężczyzn, to następnego dnia, gdy spotkał liderów na stołówce, wyglądali na szczęśliwych. W końcu czemu mieliby nie być? Nie wszystko przecież jeszcze było stracone.


End file.
